A Wicked Turn
by Swan3ills
Summary: A wicked curse has Snow White's realm trapped by a deathly fog and brought Storybrooke and Regina back to the land with little to no magic. Could a mere pirate convince The Savior to come back and save her kingdom from a fatal end? Can Regina wake up from her spell? *This picks up from the finale. It is CaptainSwan in the beginning but SwanQueen is endgame* A fanfic with a fanvid.
1. The Pirate

_...* __**S**_**ღ**_ *..._

_This is my first attempt at ever writing anything. I welcome constructive criticism.  
English is not my first language and I apologize in advance for the errors I'm sure I will make.  
_**_Disclaimer:_**** I claim no rights over the original characters and story that inspire me to write.**

* * *

**"THE PIRATE"**

* * *

A year had passed since The Savior and her child had left a cursed life behind, with no trace of their magic infused past in the now forgotten lands of Storybrooke. What looked like an ordinary morning soon turned out to be far from what a single mother and child were accustomed to, or so they thought.

It was the hard knocking on their apartment's door what disturbed the peace of a typical breakfast in their home. Emma left the table to attend at the incessant smacking over wood. Her brow had frowned with concern as she sauntered to the door. She opened it revealing a handsome looking man wrapped in exotic attire, looking as if he had come straight from a Disney Land parade.

The stranger made an attempt to enter the apartment without success, as the strong hand of an imposing blonde held him firmly in his place. He presented himself as "Hook", before his words came rushing in telling the woman at the other side of the door her family was in danger and they urged her to come with him. He knew he was foreign to the blonde who kept staring suspiciously at him.

"_I know you don't remember me, but maybe this can make you."_ – He said before moving forward and forcing his lips on hers, in a desperate attempt to make her remember a past they once shared. He earned himself a knee, right were it hurt most, sending him to the floor. _"So much for True Love."_ – He mumbled while moaning in pain.

She shut the door close as quickly as she could before he attempted anything else. Her son asked with curious eyes what was going on and his mother just said it was some lost drunk looking for his door.

She still felt the sting on her lips from the freshly stolen kiss as she was trying to go back in her memories to see if she could remember him. But nothing came to mind that could link her with the one handed pirate. Still, she couldn't quite forget his plead for help.

Hearing her family was in danger made her shiver to the chore. As though if a cold wind had stormed inside, blowing behind her neck sending a chill down her spine. _"My family?"_ – She asked herself. But her family was right in front of her, in the form of a young boy sipping the remaining milk from a bowl of cereal he had just finished eating.

"_Henry"_ – His mother called him with a low volume. He lifted up his gaze from the bowl to look at her, wondering at the reason behind the secretive tone in her voice. _"Go brush your teeth and get ready for school, kid."_ – The blonde ordered him as she gathered the dishes from the table and put them in the dishwasher. She was still confused and trying to make some sense from the recent event, feeling she was missing something. Her heart aching at the word: family.

She went to check through the peephole if the pirate was still lingering there. She sighed in relief as she found an empty hallway outside her door. She slowly opened it to make sure, without unhooking the chain just in case he tried to surprise her. Nothing. He was gone. She sighed in relief.

Emma had just dropped Henry at school when a familiar figure approached from behind and grabbed onto her left arm, making her turn around. _"You… Again."_ – She protested, pulling back her arm and crossing it with the other over her chest. _"Please, love, give me a chance to explain."_ – Hook pleaded in a friendly tone raising his eyebrow along with the petition.

_"OK. You have 3 minutes to explain why you're stalking me and it better be good, pirate, or I'm calling the cops on you."_ – Emma made herself clear with a stern voice. She turned her wrist and pointed with her index finger at the watch. _"Time is tickling."_ – She looked back to the pirate with a steady glare.

_"Listen, about your family… I know you can't remember now but I'm asking you for a chance to prove my word is true when I say they are in great danger. They need you. Please, come with me."_ – He offered his hand in peace hoping she would take it and follow him to where the truth should reveal itself. But Emma looked at his hand and rolled her eyes. She placed her hands over her hips displaying just how exasperating the man was for her. _"Look, you must be mistaking me for someone else because my only family is safely studying in school."_ – She said as her left hand pointed to the building behind them.

The pirate pulled out a bottle of rum from a pocket and gulped on it. He looked into green eyes with a cheeky grin on his lips as he extended his arm offering the blonde a sip. Emma frowned and exclaimed with a mixture of amusement and annoyance..._"Really?"_

Hook laughed at the familiar expression etched on Emma's face and shook his head. _"WHAT?"_ – Emma barked. _"I thought with this new life you were given you would have become a little more… approachable."_ – He emphasized the last word with a sultry voice as he closed the gap between them, a finger tapping on his lips playfully. _"Seriously?" _– Emma exclaimed mortified by the incessant flirting of the man dressed in a funny outfit.

_"Okay. I am getting a restraining order on you because you clearly have problems and I don't need any drunk stalkers in my life."_ – She said firmly. _"And you just wasted whatever time you had left to convince me." _– She pointed to her watch again._ "So either you move out of my way or I will punch you in the face." _– Emma concluded as she pushed him away and moved past him, making her way to the yellow bug parked ahead.

_"I can show you, Emma!"_ – Hook shouted at her making the blonde freeze on her spot and turn around. She rushed back to where he was and tugged on the lapels of his coat. Her eyes burned with anger and defiance as they pierced through blue.

Her jaw steeled and she barely opened her mouth to speak. _"How the hell do you know my name and what the fuck do you want?"_ – Her voice was threatening, even to the pirate who was a brave man of the seas. He felt his body quiver under the grip of the Savior's wrath. _"And cut the crap because I can tell when someone is lying to me" _– She warned him.

_"I said I could show you"_ – He whispered pointing with his hook toward the yellow bug. _"What about it?"_ – Emma grumbled. _"We don't want to make a scene in your lad's school, do we?" _– He raised his eyebrow and glanced around as people had started to stare at them.

A traffic guider was already walking their way and stopped next to them. "Everything okay here?" – The chubby man with a yellow vest asked looking at the unusual attire on the pirate and the blonde who was tugging on his coat. Emma released her grip and turned around to face the man.

_"Everything's okay. We're rehearsing for this winter's play."_ – Emma shrugged and forced a smile on her lips. The man took a second look and pointed at the pirate. _"Now that's a great costume. Far better than last year's."_ – He complimented before going back to guide the traffic where parents and children kept descending from their cars to enter the building.


	2. Revelation

_- I want to thank those of you who are supporting my story.  
- I am humbled by your comments and follows. __...*Sღ*..._

* * *

**"REVELATION"**

* * *

Cruising across New York in the yellow bug with the pirate made Emma nervous. They were driving to the port per Hook's request. She kept questioning herself inside her head because this was so unlike her. She was doing everything that defied her logic. She was letting a stranger guide her into something she had no idea what to expect from, but there was that strange sense of familiarity in him. She could feel it in her chest; there was a piece of her missing. And she couldn't understand why her heart was dragging her into the unknown.

_"We are there."_ – He interrupted her thoughts. Hook pointed to where the boats where floating and asked her to park. They got off the car and Emma followed after his steps. They walked past a couple of boats before the pirate stopped on what appeared to be a vacant spot.

_"Our ship is right here, Swan." _– He extended his arm pointing at the empty space. Emma blinked her eyes and looked at Hook in confusion, her mouth opening in shock. She mentally kicked herself for trusting a man who was clearly insane and she was no better for letting herself be fooled by his madness. _"And I guess you are the Captain of this… ship."_ – Emma spoke as her hand pointed on the same direction.

_"I'm afraid our ship won't sail, Captain."_ – Emma looked at the pirate and winked._ "There is nothing there for us to board onto." _– She spoke with a tired voice as her right hand waved in the air. She felt sympathy for the pirate whom she was certain had escaped from a mental institution. Hook grinned and raised his eyebrow playfully at her.

_"Man, you're really crazy." _– Emma flashed an apologetic smile at him._ "Let's get you back to the nut house you escaped from."_ – She muttered beckoning him to come to her. He was standing very close to the edge and she feared he might jump into the water and drown himself. At his dismissal, she walked slowly toward him and grabbed him by the elbow carefully. To her surprise, he grasped her tight in an embrace; his arms wrapped around her waist as he leaned forward to whisper close into her ear. _"I can tell you have missed my arms and warmth, Swan."_ – He was cheeky with his affirmation. _"Please…" _– Emma answered trying to hide her blush and chuckle.

Hook dragged her along as he took a step forward into an invisible stair. A pirate ship slowly started to appear before her eyes with every step they climbed. Her eyes widened at the sight of men cleaning the deck, tightening ropes and preparing the ship for departure.

_"Welcome to the Jolly Roger"_ – Hook spoke with a loud voice, much in victory. His mission to let the truth reveal itself before the Savior was accomplished. _"WHAT THE HELL?"_ – Emma shouted as her hands rubbed her eyes, once… twice, to make sure they where not deceiving her. "_This can't be real."_ – She mumbled.

A young girl approached them. _"It's a cloaking spell." _– She explained pointing with a wand as though she was encircling the extent of the ship._ "Okay…" _– Was Emma's only response.

_"I'm Tinker Bell, but you can call me Tink."_ – The petite girl smiled as she slipped her arm between the couple, pulling Emma away from Hook and guiding her into a room where there was a big round table in the center. A map laying on top and a strange book by the side, which caught Emma's eye. There were several empty barrels littered around, which had seen better days with their tops filled by rum or supplies from a time now lost in space.

They were sitting around the table using some of the old barrels as seats. Hook didn't take long to join them. Emma kept shaking her head and telling herself this had to be a dream. The pirate scratched his chin with his hook as Tink looked with concern over Emma's features, feeling sorry for the predicament she was in. But this was no merry reunion. There were more important and sensitive things to address now that the Savior had no choice but to open her mind for the impossible.

_"I could use that drink you offered me earlier, pirate."_ – Emma spoke to break the uncomfortable silence that had filled the chilly room. Hook passed the rum and she took a big gulp from the bottle. Her throat burned as the liquid made its way down to her gut.

_"Emma…"_ – Tink called her attention. She slipped a hand across the table and placed it upon Emma's, squeezing gently. _"Your parents are in great danger."_ – Her voice was secretive and filled with worry. _"So I keep hearing."_ – Emma grumbled, retrieving her hand from Tink's grip. _"But I have yet to meet them since they abandoned me on the side of a road 30 years ago." _– She completed her complaint with an angry tone and a tremble in her voice. A pain she was unable to completely mask.

_"We need to get her to remember."_ – Tink said and looked across the table where Hook was sitting. _"I tried with True Love's kiss."_ – He answered. Emma was rolling her eyes as the pirate winked at her, brushing a finger over his lips. _"But it didn't sweep her off her feet." _– He finished, somewhat disappointed at himself. _"Looks like the only one who swept off his feet was you." _– Emma was sassy, chuckling at the image of the pirate whimpering on the floor.

_"There is no magic in this land. There's nothing I can do to help her memories back." – _The petite girl looked frustrated as she spoke._ "And I can only hold the cloaking spell before the moon is full again." – _She sighed as her hand hovered over to her chest where a small container hung loosely from her neck.

"Wait… Magic?" – Emma asked incredulously. _"Are you like my fairy godmother?" _– She looked into Tinker Bell's eyes with both hope and disbelief. _"No, I am your son's other mother's fairy."_ – Tink answered, flashing a gentle smile. **_"What?"_** – Emma exclaimed, her eyes were inquisitive. _"But I am here for you too!"_ – Tinker Bell assured her as she grabbed hold of Emma's hand again. _"Regina needs your help to defeat a powerful witch who has captured you father and enslaved the realm."_ – The fairy revealed.

_"You are the Savior, they need you… We all do." _– It was Hook who spoke this time and there was a longing in his voice, which made Emma shiver.

She shook her head and waved a hand in the air trying to arrange her thoughts. _"Who is Regina? And a child can only have one mother, obviously." _– Emma rolled her eyes at them for the implication._ "None of this makes sense!"_ – She was on the edge of losing it. _"Witch? Realm? __**What the hell?**__"_ – She paused on every question with sarcasm in her voice. It was too much information being shot her way and, truthfully, nothing was remotely logical.

Emma sat up from the table, furiously smacking her palms against the surface. The sound echoed through the ship like a violent thunder and it even made it tremble. It was the force and magic still running through the Savior's veins making presence, waking from a deep long sleep. The crew quickly gathered on the main deck in fear and watched as the blonde stormed out of their premises with a steady pace, leaving them with their hope hanging in the air.


	3. I Remember

_- I am going to post one chapter a day while I'm still inspired._  
_-I tend to lose interest quickly, consider this in case of hiatus. lol_

* * *

**"I REMEMBER"**

* * *

Emma had barely touched her food on the dish, pushing sweet peas with a fork around the plate. Her mug with coco and cinnamon had already gone cold with just a couple of sips taken from it. Henry had moved from the table to go watch a movie, eating a corndog on the couch in front of the TV.

After the movie was over, Henry looked back intently at his mother's unusual demeanor and finally asked what was going on. _"You have been acting strange since that drunk man knocked on the door." _– Henry pointed out. _"What is it, mom?"_ – His gaze was steady on his mother's eyes.

Emma knew she could not lie to him because sooner or later he would find the truth. He was a strong spirited young man who didn't let things slip easily. A trait she was unsure where it had come from. _"Whatever it is, I will find out. You know that."_ – His mind was resolved and Emma knew better than to challenge her boy. He had an inquisitive nature and was also very stubborn, just like her.

Emma went into her bedroom and came back holding a big book in her arms. It looked worn out on the corners but there was something about its look that made the boy's eyes widen in awe. _"Wow! Where did you find that?"_ – Henry rushed from the couch and snatched the book from his mother's grip. He quickly sat down again and opened the book to start reading the first page. _"I found it on… Goodwill."_ – She answered. But it was not the truth.

She had been given the book on her earlier meeting with the pirate and the fairy, just before she decided to leave the spot. _"Tell me if it is any good."_ – She finished, feeling relieved that she had successfully changed the topic and Henry's mind was entirely set on the book resting over his lap.

Henry had gone through the first couple of pages learning about Snow White and Prince Charming's love story. His mother had already cleaned up the table and kitchen by that time. She had microwaved her cinnamon spiced coco and sat next to him. She turned off the TV and paid close attention to study Henry's reactions as he read the aged book.

Another page came up; it displayed a mysterious woman all dressed up in black. Her look was fierce as she stood in front of a stone mausoleum hidden in the woods. Henry's fingers moved across the woman's harsh features. _"The Evil Queen"_ – He repeated reading the title.

His vision clouded as a pair of watery droplets landed over the page. He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his grey sweater as his mother caught sight of what had just happened. _"What's wrong, kid?"_ – Emma asked him. She didn't understand what could have possibly been so upsetting about a drawing.

Henry looked up to meet his mother's eyes. He shrugged in confusion and opened his mouth to answer. _"I don't know, mom."_ – His voice was breaking. _"I just feel this… this void inside my chest by looking at her."_ – His hand rested over his heart as he looked down to the page.

Emma decided it was enough reading for the night. It was already midnight after all. She closed the book over his lap and picked it up to set it over the small glass table in front of the couch. _"Okay. Time to tuck you in, buddy."_ – She said softly to the boy as she walked him to his bedroom. She pulled the covers over his body and placed a kiss on his temple. Then walked to the nightstand beside his bed and lit a little lamp, which had a blue unicorn stamped on. She gave her son a second look before turning off the ceiling light on her way out.

It had been such a strange turn of events for a single day that she questioned herself if it happened at all. She went back to the glass table to pick up the book and gave the page Henry was crying at another look. There was the evil queen in all her glory, challenging anyone to come close. Emma suddenly heard a whisper inside her head. _"Regina"_ – She remembered the name Tinker Bell had mentioned in their previous talk and decided to take the book into bed to read the stories it contained.

The firsts rays of winter light started to filter through her window. She had spent the night reading every page slowly. Memorizing every image and every story. It was when she reached to the end of the tale when she read the Savior's chapter, revealing the fate of a newborn meant to break a powerful curse.

The father had put his baby in a magic wardrobe with the hope of a better life for her, away from a cursed existence if she stayed. She would return as a grown adult, the imp had revealed. The baby was wrapped inside a white and fluffy blanket with a name beautifully embroidered on it. _"Emma"_ – She voiced the name written on it.

She dropped the book and rushed to her closet, searching in the far back for a box that held the only memory of her parents. And there she found it, the same blanket she had seen printed on the book.

Images stormed in, flooding her mind with memories she didn't understand. Her head hurt so much and she couldn't stop her eyes from shedding the tears her heart had tried to release in the course of that fake year of bliss.

It was eight fifteen in the morning when she went to wake up her son. Emma pulled down the blankets covering his body and shook him lightly. _"Wake up, kid. We need to go." _– She whispered into his ear. _"But it is Saturday, mom."_ - Henry complained. _"I get to sleep until ten." _– He grumbled.

Emma took his backpack and emptied its contents over the floor. She tossed the bag over Henry's bed landing by his feet, as he looked at her in shock afraid to say anything. She had clearly gone insane in his eyes. _"Pack some clothing, kid."_ – Emma broke the silence between them. _"We are taking one hell of a trip."_


	4. The Ship Will Sail

_- I have a vague idea of where to turn to from this point.  
- I need to arrange the concepts in my head._

* * *

**"THE SHIP WILL SAIL"**

* * *

The yellow bug showed up in the port a couple of hours later. Mother and son didn't talk on their cruise across the ever-hectic city. Henry was very confused with his mother's behavior and decided it was best to let her be and wait until she came around with an explanation. He had matured quite a lot in the last year.

Hook was already waiting for them on the spot when they parked. They stepped out of the car, each carrying a bag with supplies for their trip. Henry had thought they would be boarding a plane and his jaw had dropped when his eyes caught sight of the boats. It was a dream come true but that wasn't even close to the surprise lying ahead.

The pirate guided them to the site where their ship was supposed to be but Henry couldn't see anything. The tall man signaled and continued walking toward the edge and in the blink of an eye he disappeared to the boy's surprise. Henry rubbed his eyes and looked at his mother in shock. _"My same reaction, kid."_ – Emma told him as she placed a hand over his shoulder and asked him to follow her close. He walked behind her and took a leap of faith walking into what seemed to be nothing but air.

The revelation took place. He was standing on the worn out wooden deck of a real pirate ship. There were men setting the sails, yelling at each other with instructions as the one handed pirate made his way to the wheelhouse._ "The Jolly Roger, mate!" _– Hook shouted from the bridge before signaling his crew to start their journey.

A petite blonde came to meet them. She greeted Emma and cupped Henry's face in her hands as she leaned down toward him_. "Your mother has missed you so much, Henry."_ – The young blonde said to him with a sweet tone in her voice, as if she knew him from long time ago. _"But… my mom is right here."_ – Henry pointed to his side where Emma was standing absent-mindedly.

His mother's gaze was set on the horizon pensively as signs of deep pain glistened in her eyes. Henry tugged lightly at Emma's sleeve snapping her out of trance. _"Uh… yeah. Your other mom, kid." _– His mother said as if it was nothing new. Henry couldn't contain his shock and asked – _"What?"_ in a way that was very Emma's.

Henry was oblivious to whatever his mother had remembered in the course of the night. Emma was still finding it difficult to digest all the information and responsibility bestowed on her. She was absent minded, immersed in her own turmoil of feelings.

"_I'm Tinker Bell."_ – The girl offered her hand and shook Henry's in signal of friendship. _"But friends call me Tink." _– She quickly added. _"Woah… Wait!"_ – Henry picked up the pieces with his keen mind and spoke. _"If you are Tinker Bell and this is The Jolly Roger, it means that pirate can only be Hook. This is amazing!" _– He exclaimed in acknowledgement.

Tink smiled warm-heartedly at his innocent reaction, but admiration was not what they needed from him. What they needed was something painful… His memories.

"_Hey… Why do you speak of another mom I have?"_ – Henry decided to ask. Tinker Bell looked at Emma in question. It was evident the older woman had recovered her memories but the boy remained ignorant to his own. Emma shrugged it off. She wasn't ready to, or rather didn't know how to, explain him the reality of their journey.

Emma had gone to speak with the pirate on the bridge, leaving Henry with Tinker Bell. Hook was nervous and excited, waiting for his true love to run into his embrace. But that was not the way Emma rolled, he knew well. She wanted to know how they were able to come back to this world. She was questioning him about the realm and her father, turning now and then to check on direction of her kid and the fairy.

Tinker Bell decided to tell Henry a story. One that was foreign to his old book. She started narrating the life of a young princess who had suffered the loss of her true love much too early. He was listening intently as she showed him around the ship.

"_Her name was Regina"_ – She continued. _"And she was no ordinary damsel. She loved riding and enjoyed the simplest things in life. But this was a trait her mother didn't approve of. Cora, the maiden's mother, had a very strict idea of what was expected from her royal linage. That's why the young lady had kept her love for the stable boy in secret."_ – The fairy spoke with sorrow. _"And what happened?"_ – Henry asked with concern.

"_One day a little girl's life was in danger as the horse she was riding went wild on the loose. Our princess, Regina, followed quickly on her steed and rescued her. But this child she saved was no other than Snow White."_ – Tinker Bell was still speaking when Henry interrupted her. _"Wow, so Regina is a hero!"_ – He pointed out in excitement. Tink cleared her throat, wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder and continued walking with him across the deck.

On the other side of the ship Emma was furious, feeling impotent after hearing to the bad news Hook carried with him. She decided to join Henry and Tinker Bell in hope of clearing her mind from the upsetting information she had just received.

"_Mind if I join you?"_ – Emma asked the pair who were looking at the ocean. It sounded more as begging than a question. _"Yes, you have to hear this story!"_ – Henry said with excitement. _"Tink is telling me about Regina, a very brave princess who saved Snow White from dying."_ – He was eager to share the new tale with his mom. _"That's not how I remember the story, kid."_ – Emma interrupted him as she raised an eyebrow at Tinker Bell. Henry looked at his mother and exclaimed… _"That's because this tale is not in the book!"_

"_Okay, go on. I want to hear this one." _– Emma said sarcastically, throwing a glare toward the fairy. She knew Regina and Tink were back to friendly terms before the last curse washed over them. And more importantly, she remembered her own past with Regina's lies, which turned a red light on her radar.

Tinker Bell nodded and picked up from where she left. She told them how Cora ripped out the heart of the man Regina loved most. She had done it to prevent the princess from eloping with her True Love, because Cora was convinced her daughter should become the most influent Queen in the realm. So she would make sure her young lady married the King of the Enchanted Forest. _"But how did she know who Regina's love was?" _– Henry asked with curious eyes, missing no details. _"And… Isn't that king Snow's father? Gross…" –_ He said with disgust remembering a page with an elderly man sitting on his throne with little Snow on his lap.

Emma's eyes blinked in confusion. She had never known that part of Regina's life. In fact, nobody aside of Snow and Tinker Bell did. _"Let her continue, kid."_ – His mother spoke. She wanted to know every detail because she had always thought there must have been more behind the story to give birth to The Evil Queen. After all, she just knew her as Regina.

They had spent all day by the deck and the wind had now become fierce nipping at their skin. It was quickly getting late and the sun was starting to set. They decided to continue their storytelling in the inside of the galley and brew some coffee to help them warm up their bodies.

"_It was Snow who revealed Regina's secret to Cora, Henry." _– Tink spoke with remorse. She had tried to avoid some parts of the tale for Emma's sake and because this was a story Regina had fought hard to keep buried under her skin. But Tink found no other way to call back Henry's memories than this. By sharing his adoptive mother's story in hope it would open his eyes with the love Regina kept latent in her darkened heart.

"_Regina cared deeply for her mother. It was a strange relationship since neither of them really knew how to love another. Her mother had long time ago given up her own heart in pursuit of power. For this she was never able to show love to her daughter, and neither compassion." _– Tink's voice was breaking as she told this part of the story. She sighed and gathered herself to continue.

"_Regina found it too difficult to turn against her manipulative mother, because her heart still yearned for Cora's acceptance. Instead, she decided to go after the one who betrayed her trust… Snow."_ – Tinker Bell tried to explain the best she could.

"_Regina's heart started to grow dark with hatred and a thirst for vengeance consuming her very existence. A darkness that was being continuously fed by an obscure and powerful sorcerer."_ – Tinker bell stopped to take a sip from her cup before continuing her story.

She told them how Regina met Rumplestiltskin a dark sorcerer who found the perfect puppet in her brokenness. How she had learned the art of dark magic on her goal to bring the stable boy back to life, her True Love. But with every spell and every push in the right direction, the imp had succeeded at creating his monster. _"The Evil Queen!" _– Henry deducted and exclaimed.

"_Wow! I never imagined all of this was behind her story." _– He continued talking._ "I used to think she was evil because that's just how villains are born or something." _– Henry's brain was gearing, changing some concepts he thought were black and white with no shades of gray in between._ "I guess evil isn't born… maybe it is made."_ - He mumbled.

The light of the full moon shone through the cracks in wooden walls and Emma decided it was time to rest. She told Henry they could continue the story the next day. They followed after Tinker Bell who guided them to their berths.

Emma had trouble sleeping. She kept thinking about the story she had just heard and couldn't avoid feeling pity for her former nemesis. She understood to some level what drove Regina to the edge, but she couldn't completely excuse her for the lives she took in the process. But something had definitely changed in the Savior's perception of the stuck up Mayor she had met in Storybrooke.

When she finally drifted into sleep, Emma was replaying the last moments before the curse washed over them. She was saying good-bye to her mother and father and tears started to roll down her cheeks, just like in her dream did. She felt the last kiss Mary Margaret placed over her forehead, the warmth in David's protective embrace and the tearing of her heart hearing Regina's last words echo in her ears.

"_I have to give up what I love most, but you can still have a happy ending… a good life full of memories with our son. One in which you were always together. This is my gift to you. Emma, I want you and Henry to be happy."_ – Their hands lost grasp of one another's as the smoke swallowed their family and memories.

Emma woke up with a headache, her eyes were swollen and streams of tears had dried on her cheeks. She went into the bathroom to wash the pain away and with the chill of the water splashed on her face the realization came to her… _"She loves me"_


	5. Welcome to Storybrooke

_-There was a typo in the summary of my fanfic, which I remember I fixed.  
-It still seems to be showing for others even today but not to me, though._

* * *

**"WELCOME TO STORYBROOKE"**

* * *

It was dawn when The Jolly Roger made shore and Hook knocked on their door to announce their arrival in Storybrooke. Emma and Henry picked up their belongings and quickly made it to the deck. The kid very was excited at the idea of meeting other fairytale characters in the flesh, but all his mother cared for was to step on land again.

It made Emma feel a little better seeing the familiar buildings of the town she learned to call home. As they walked across the street, she stopped to look up to the clock tower and noticed a counterclockwise movement on the instrument. The time wasn't frozen for them, it was going backwards.

Henry pulled on his mother's coat, she turned to him and he asked if she had been here before. Emma nodded in agreement whilst brushing off a tear from the corner of her eye. She grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers, fearing he could disappear from her side just like her parents had.

_"There is someone we need to visit, kid."_ - Emma told him.

They made their way to the station and asked for an urgent meeting with the Mayor. A sympathetic and sweet girl received them and guided them to wait on the chairs by the lobby. Beautiful red hair swung loosely on her back as she walked down the corridor and disappeared behind the Mayor's door.

Ariel announced to the Mayor she had visitors who urgently wanted to see her. The woman behind the desk wasn't one bit amused.

_"Without an appointment I cannot receive them. If their matters were so urgent they should have sent me a memo with a three day notice."_ - The Mayor's voice was purposely loud and Emma heard perfectly from her seat outside. She rolled her eyes at the all too familiar scolding of said woman.

The secretary came back and excused her boss with Emma._ "I'm sorry. You need to have an appointment in order to talk to the Mayor. If you come with me I can find a proper day for you in her agenda."_ - The redhead pointed to a little desk across the lobby and smiled apologetically.

_"Really?"_ - Emma mumbled. She was annoyed but couldn't avoid smiling inside remembering the incessant tug of war she used to play with the Mayor. _"If it's going to be like that again, fine with me."_ - Emma said it more to herself than for the girl looking confusedly at her.

Emma turned around and signalled Henry to stay on his seat before walking on direction of the Mayor's door, ignoring the redhead who was yelling she couldn't go in there.

Emma burst inside the office and kept her steady pace until reaching to the front of the brunette's desk, making her stand up in bewilderment. _"What kind of ruthless behaviour is this, Miss…?"_ - The Mayor exclaimed as her hand waved in the air and brown eyes demanded an answer from the blonde standing in front of her. _"Swan. Emma Swan."_ - Emma replied through tight lips.

_"Excuse me, have we met before?"_ - The brunette asked as she held her stare over blue eyes. _"Not really…"_ - Emma answered but was immediately cut before she could say another word. _"Precisely. Then what on earth makes you believe you can burst into my office, **with no appointment**, and demand my attention. Just who do you think you are, Miss Swan?"_ - Regina's voice was harsh.

_"The mother of your son!"_ - Emma yelled at her before even thinking.

_"I beg your pardon?"_ - Regina asked blinking her eyes and nearly chuckled at the crazy answer she got from the intruder.

_"Okay, we started with the left foot."_ - Emma cleared her throat and mentally scolded herself for not thinking twice before speaking.

_"I can assure you, dear, I never start anything with my left foot. And I suggest you leave before you make a fool of yourself, Miss Swan... Oh wait, you just did that."_ - The Mayor spoke with sass finishing her lines with a smug smile.

A small figure appeared from behind Emma. The young boy had approached the two ladies without them even noticing his presence, since they were busy barking at each other. Henry looked carefully at the face of the woman his mother was talking to and then his eyes went to meet Emma's. _"Is this her? Is she my mom?_" - He asked. _"I told you to wait outside, kid. This isn't the moment."_ - She replied with softness in her voice and ordered him to leave them to speak alone.

Regina's smugness faded away as she looked at the young boy's features. She felt her heart skip a beat when he referred to her as his mother, but it didn't make any sense at all. It was as if she knew him from a past life, which couldn't be possible. But her heart was sure of one thing; she wanted him in this one. When her eyes watched him walk away and shut the door behind him, it made her shiver and feel in desolation.

The Mayor shook her head dismissing her feelings and set her eyes over the blonde's. _"What kind of game are you trying to play here?"_ - She demanded an answer from the woman in front. Her voice was harsh but Emma could notice the tremble underneath. _"No games. I just want to talk to you."_ - Emma answered calmly. _"Because we are braiding each other's hair, or what exactly are we doing now? Please do enlighten me, Miss Swan."_ - Regina quickly answered with sarcasm.

_"Listen… I'm trying to explain. If you let me talk for **once** I can give you an answer."_ - Emma pleaded as a sigh escaped her mouth and her hands rested on her hips.

Regina moved from behind the barrier of her desk, walking slowly toward Emma and closing the gap between them. Brown eyes roamed over her body and she finally opened her mouth to speak with a sultry tone._ "What is there to explain? We have a son. That's the most natural thing in the world. And I would say pretty much self-explanatory, **if** I actually had the vital tool to make it happen."_ - She said while she was raising an eyebrow and threw a wink at Emma. _"Don't you think, **dear**?"_ - She added marking her words just precisely to deliver the message.

_"I can't believe this…"_ - Emma muttered.

_"Speak clear, Miss Swan. I can't hear you when you mumble like a child. And it right now I am only willing to deal with one and I can assure you it isn't you."_ - The Mayor was always straight forward and didn't bother to mask her annoyance for the sake of another.

Emma was so pissed off the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Not like she cared anymore, anyway. _"You know… I kind of thought I missed going back and forth with you but **thank you** for proving me wrong."_ - There, she had dropped another bomb for the brunette to pick up and throw back before it got to explode. She could nearly hear Regina's brain gear the perfect counter-attack with the lashing of her tongue but she beat her to it.

_"And here I am thinking I could appeal to your softer side and recover what we lost"_ - It was finally something close to being tactful, much to her own surprise.

_"Regina, please, couldn't you just give me a chance? I want to get to know you." - Emma begged as her hands found and claimed the brunette's._

This had taken a whole different turn. Regina lost control over the game she knew best how to play to the sincerity in Emma's words. They echoed in her chest… "_I want to get to know you."_ Nobody else had ever bothered to make such precious offer to her. And then there was that warmth in her touch, it made her heart pound hard against her ribcage. This was the first of many cracks to follow and make the crystal wall around her shatter.

Emma remembered Hook telling her about Regina's fall back when they returned to the Enchanted Forest. The Evil Queen had locked herself away in the castle avoiding Snow and anyone who tried to make contact. The pain of departure had torn her apart and she couldn't face a life without the thing she loved most; her family. And how they had hear rumours of a black fairy hovering outside Regina's tower, days before a thick fog settled in the realm.

Emma still had Regina's hands in her grasp, feeling a sparkle of hope since the brunette had made no attempts at taking it away. The blonde's eyes where honest and bright under the gaze of the Mayor, who couldn't think anything at the moment to throw back at the reckless intruder.

"Can we start over?" - The words left Emma's lips carrying light and warmth with a promise of a new beginning.


	6. The Beast

_- I went back and made some changes in the previous chapter._  
_- I think the SwanQueen moment flows better now._

* * *

**"THE BEAST"**

* * *

(Flashback)

Three months had just passed since their return to their magical land. Dry and spoiled foliage covered the ground, as it continued to fall off the branches of previously lush trees. The landscape of the Enchanted Forest had quickly started to change with the fog that made it its new home in the realm. It was a disturbing vision and the air was thick with a rotten scent of death. The animals were scarce and crops could no longer yield enough to keep hunger at bay.

A mysterious shadow lurked in the pitch-black of the night, taking the life of anyone who dared to step outside their house. Denizens of the realm spoke of a beast with swords for teeth and crimson eyes that glowed bright in the dark; a reminder of the blood shed by those who dared to come nearby.

In the palace, Snow White was leading the discussion happening on the round table. They were planning the right tactic that would rid them from the beast lurking in the shadows. Ruby decided to share the plan she had designed with Belle; she would track down the creature and Belle would be the bait to lure it into a trap.

_"That's a risk I'm not willing to take!"_ - Snow exclaimed, leaving no room for debate.

_"We have already lost many friends and I'm not ready to lose either of you."_ - Snow's voice was lower this time and weighted with sorrow.

_"Your Highness, I am going to be safe. With the cloak I found in Rumple's castle there's no way the beast is going to catch me."_ - Belle told the Queen with certainty.

* * *

§

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, Emma was laying on Mary Margaret's bed, as Henry took a nap in what used to be her bedroom. The Saviour was trying to figure out why time was moving backwards now. And she also had to find a way to snap Regina out of her self-inflicted amnesia.

Emma had hoped with bringing Henry along, the brunette would wake up from her spell but their meeting didn't turn out too well. And there was also something else, something she didn't want to accept. She was hurting because she no longer occupied a space inside Regina's heart.

It was evening when Hook and Tinker Bell showed up in Mary Margaret's apartment. They were having a meeting to find a way to drop the veil covering Regina's eyes. Emma had not believed the pirate when he told her about the Mayor's draw back, until Tinker Bell had confirmed it.

She knew Regina, or so she had thought. It was almost impossible to swallow the idea of the brunette procuring herself with a potion to maker her memories swift into the very depths of her subconscious. She understood she had done so to stop suffering the expense of the curse she had to pay.

_"It's kind of too late for True Love's kiss." _- The words slipped out of Emma's mouth too fast for her own taste. Curious eyes quickly stared at her. _"I said that because of the stable boy, you know."_ - She immediately picked up from where she left, avoiding the eyes looking intently at her.

_"And she can't remember Henry at all."_ - Emma continued as a frown showed up on her brow.

_"So The Evil Queen is my mom?"_ - Henry asked the party gathered at the table. Everyone looked at each other, avoiding the inquisitive eyes of the young boy coming down the stairs.

_"It's okay. I knew it when I saw her in the station. She looks just like in the book."_ - He was talking naturally, already embracing the idea.

_"So what's with True Love's kiss?"_ - Henry asked as his eyes were fixated on his mother's. Emma knew that look perfectly. Her son would not accept to be left out of Operation Cobra or whatever he decided to call it this time.

_"We are trying to break a spell that keeps her memories away, because we need her to get us back to the Enchanted Forest"_ - His mother answered. _"Wait, back? Are we, like, fairytale characters too?"_ - Henry's eyes shone bright with delight. He always loved reading stories and imagined himself living in a land full of magic where everything was possible.

_"Kind of… yes, kid." _- Emma answered flashing a nervous smile toward him. _"Let me guess!"_ - Henry said with enthusiasm. _"I'm The Saviour and you are a princess. Mom, are you Cinderella?" _- He asked with amusement.

_"Actually, I'm The Saviour and you are…"_ - Emma was trying to find a good answer for the kid, she didn't want to burst his bubble abbruptly. _"Not in the book."_ - Henry finished his mother's sentence with dissapointment as he dragged a chair to sit between her and Hook, crossing his arms over the table and nestling his face on top.

_"So that's why The Evil Queen is going to be my mother." _- Henry mumbled. _"What do you mean, Henry?"_ - Emma asked him felling she must have missed something. _"Because you have to give her True Love's kiss, duh!"_ - He explained rolling his eyes at the obvious answer in his eyes. _"You are The Saviour"_ - He pointed out.

_"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that, Henry."_ - The fairy told him in a sweet tone. _"Both persons need feel love for each other."_

_"Sometimes being in love is not enough."_ - Hook grumbled after the fairy had spoken. He sighed remembering his unsuccessful attempt with Emma.

_"Because **both **of them need to remember their feelings." _- Emma continued after Hook, as her eyes met the pirate's and she smiled apologetically.

_"That's why we need her remember you, Henry."_ - Emma explained to her son. _"Because you are the thing she loves most."_

_"Okay, I get it know."_ - Henry said before he sighed.

_"It's my fault, because I don't remember her either."_ - He spoke with contrition and questioned himself how would he break the spell if he didn't remember ever having a life with The Evil Queen, let alone having loved her.

_"It's not your fault, Henry."_ - Emma quickly reacted, taking his hand in hers. _"It's just... some times things are not meant to be. No matter how much we want them." _- She said the last part in a low volume, speaking to herself this time.

_"Then we will have to make them!"_ - Henry responded with optimism.

Emma felt proud of the son she had raised on her own in the last year and she couldn't avoid remembering all those years she went on her own. After giving him up in adoption and living a lifestyle not meant for a single mother. Her days as a bail bonds man were partially buried in the past.

During that year, Emma had had a home office and worked solo as a private investigator. She didn't get involved in cases that would put her in unnecessary danger, for the sake of her son. Her work would usually call for proof of adultery, the whereabouts of people, or just to find something to manipulate another. It was a fraction of the work and cash she used to make, but it was enough to live comfortably with her son.

Being a full time mother had not been an easy task for Emma. She felt in great debt with Regina who had done her job for ten years, when she had adopted Henry. She wanted to tell the Mayor how grateful she was to her for providing Henry with a better chance and raising him to have a kind heart. Even if the brunette didn't remember and would probably send her to the mental sanatory. She really wanted to tell her, but more importantly, she needed to see her.


	7. New Beginnings

_- I promise next chapter will have more SwanQueen._  
_- I am trying to make my own version of next half season. This is why it's taking long._

* * *

**"NEW BEGINNINGS"**

* * *

(Flashback)

Another month had passed and they hadn't still worked out the plan for defeating the beast. A small bump was starting to show under the silken white dressed Queen. She was staring out the window immersed in thought, when two gentle hands slipped under her belly and a chin was nestled on her shoulder.

_"We will find another way to work this out, Snow."_ - David whispered into his wife's ear with optimism. _"You know there is no other way, David."_ - Snow said with sadness as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his torso. Tears were trickling down her face as hope continued to abandon her.

It was happening again. An imminent danger menaced with ruining everything they had fought hard to recover and start over. A new beginning that had only lasted them a couple of months after their return.

_"We are going to succeed, Snow. I believe in our plan and I have faith in you."_ - The King assured her and continued to speak. _"We won't lose our child this time."_

All they wanted was a normal life away from the dangers surrounding the realm. They had come back with hope to raise a new family together. They yearned for hearing the innocent chuckling of a child and witnessing his first steps. Everything they missed with Emma when they tried to give their daughter her best chance, or rather do the right thing for the curse.

_"You are right."_ - Snow spoke with strength and determination sparkled in her eyes, it was a look David had only witnessed once before. _"We won't. Because tonight the beast will die."_ - She spoke with certainty.

The council was reunited at the round table after The Queen demanded an urgent meeting. She let them know they would enact Ruby and Belle's plan to lead the beast into demise. They formed different containment groups for the quest and made their way toward the now black forest.

The fog was dense and had a foul odor; it made them feel sick in their stomach. Their eyes were burning by the time they made it to the depths of the forest. Ruby had summoned the wolf and started sniffing the ground to track the scent of the creature that haunted their nights. She noted a familiar smell but wasn't sure where she had smelt it before.

The royals and their knights were following the wolf carefully through the woods, feeling they were being observed all along until they came to find a cave. One that Belle found very familiar, she remembered it from a previous quest in which she met a brave warrior named Mulan.

It was Belle's turn to take the next step of their plan. She put on the cloak she had brought from Rumplestiltskin's castle with her. She slowly made her way into the cave, making as little noise as possible until she saw the ball of fur sleeping just a few feet from her. She was invisible to the eyes, but not the nose of a creature that looked like a mix between a wolf and bear that was curled up on its nest.

The beast started to move as its nose picked up her scent. Belle lift up a stone and threw it at the other side of the cave, misleading the monster that had come too close to her. She quickly made her way out and started to run. The creature soon followed after the sound of boots tapping over stone.

Everyone outside was ready to react. As soon as the beast came running from the cave special golden arrows started piercing through its flesh. A loud groan came from the critter's gut as soon as it hit the ground and net confected out of silver unicorn hair trapped the monster under its grip. The blue fairy had procured them with the special tool to prevent any dark magic influenced creature from escape.

Belle had removed her cloak and approached the beast feeling something was wrong, just like she did that time before. She asked them if they had any pixie dust but Tinker Bell had used the last one when she destroyed Pan's shadow.

Snow was taking no chances and she ordered Belle to move away from the beast she was now protecting. Belle refused and so The Queen ordered her royal knights to drag her out of her way. The King tried to make his wife reconsider Belle's plead, but all he got was a stern glare and a _"stay out of this"_ from the rightful Queen. Everyone looked in bewilderment at the turn of scenario before them.

The beast growled dangerously as knights put their hands over the auburn haired beauty. Belle's blue eyes met with red bright and noticed tears forming. She begged the Queen for mercy, they could find another way, but Snow held up her golden arch and released the final arrow in between crimson eyes.

The glow was bright like an exploding star and a human figure appeared after the light, revealing a familiar face covered in blood. Belle ran to his side falling on her knees and taking his head over her lap, as tears and sobs took control over her.

_"Neal..."_ - Snow whispered feeling the weight of another death fall over her shoulders.


	8. Bittersweet

_- As promised, here we go with SwanQueen!_  
_- I hope you enjoy this._

* * *

**"BITTERSWEET"**

* * *

It was three in the morning when Regina woke up from her nightmares. She had been having dreams involving the new faces she just met the day before. Emma and Henry had somehow gotten into her head and she couldn't understand why she felt so drawn into them.

It was Monday and Emma knew Regina would be by nine sharp in her office. She left Henry under the fairy's care in order to make her way over to the station.

She was greeted by Sydney Glass, who tried unsuccessfully to converse with her. Emma noticed the badge pinned on his shirt. He was the new sheriff of Storybrooke, it didn't surprise her but it did irk her.

_"I'm here to see the Mayor."_ – The blonde moved past Sydney and announced her arrival to Ariel.

The redhead asked if she had an appointment. Emma frowned and answered she had done it yesterday. Ariel looked down at her agenda and nodded with embarrassment. Emma rolled her eyes at the girl in front of her because she seemed to have forgotten her own hand wrote down their appointment.

_"I'm sorry but the Mayor cancelled all meetings for the day." _– The redhead apologized to her. _"**What?**"_ – Emma demanded an answer as her hands smacked against the secretary's desk who jumped scared to death.

_"She called in sick. And since you didn't leave a number to call you, well, I couldn't call you."_ – Ariel smiled nervously and Emma felt sorry for being too harsh on the clumsy girl.

Emma had never heard of the Mayor calling in sick and missing a day at her duty. In fact, Regina had never taken a day off in the time she had known her in Storybrooke. This turned on Emma's sensors.

The knocking on her door made Regina's headache grow. She slowly made it to the door grumbling about who would dare to disturb her peace. She had made it clear she was not to be contacted for the day.

She opened her door and nearly jumped when she found blonde locks and green eyes staring at her.

_"Miss Swan."_ – It was the only thing she could say. Her brain betrayed her since she had nothing negative to throw her way.

_"Madame Mayor"_ - Emma replied before sauntering closer to the entrance.

Emma decided to ask the brunette if she could help her with anything. Regina's eyes blinked with confusion at the offer and finally found her voice.

_"What could I possibly want from you?"_ – She asked raising an eyebrow and moving her eyes from top to bottom over the blonde's figure and curled her lips in distaste.

_"They said you called in sick for our meeting… So I kinda came to check on you."_ - Emma answered with embarrassment.

_"I'm sure the agenda on my secretary's desk has more pages where to write your name."_ – Regina said and dismissed the blonde with the waving of her hand.

_"If there's nothing else I can help you with, please leave my porch." _– Regina's voice sounded tired as she moved to close the door.

_"Actually, there is." – _Emma answered, quickly pushing a foot inside the gap before the door shut behind the Mayor; who couldn't believe the ruthlessness coming from the uneducated girl.

_"I didn't come for my appointment." _– Emma said with a serious tone making Regina frown._ "Then what did you come for_?" – Regina asked with some fear showing in her eyes.

She had heard similar lines in the nightmares from the previous night. In a dream where she had been tied to a tree as a mysterious figure approached her with a sword, with the purpose to cut her head off.

_"You."_ – Regina got the same answer from her dream, but this time under the daylight and was very real.

Emma crossed the line, she had stepped forward without thinking twice and her hands were holding still the brunette's head. Her lips where moving against the Mayor's in a desperate kiss.

It was not what Regina had expected from her nightmare. She was very confused and it took her a second too long before she gathered her strength and pushed the blonde away.

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" _– Regina yelled at her in shock.

_"I wish I knew. This is not what I had in mind."_ – Emma answered for both of them. Things were not going the way she had envisioned it.

_"I don't care about what's in your mind but I care about my reputation and **you**, Miss Swan, are not going to destroy it."_ – The Mayor spoke with her politician tone warning the blonde.

Emma felt irritated at the threat hanging in Regina's voice, but she understood her recent actions weren't something anyone rational would consider appropriate behavior coming from a stranger.

_"Look, I'm sorry."_ – Emma apologized keeping her stare on the floor.

_"Regina, I just wish you could remember me… because you're the only thing that occupies my mind now."_ – The blonde nearly whispered unsure if she wanted the brunette to hear the confession.

Regina did hear it, though, and she felt her heart race inside her chest. Against her better judgement, she took a deep breath and moved aside her door, signaling the reckless intruder to step inside.

They were sitting in the studio, the glow and warmth coming from the fireplace set the perfect mood for a romantic date. But Emma shook the thought out her head; this was completely new for her. She had never thought romantically at the Mayor before and this was not the right time to start doing so.

_"I believe you came here for me… **To talk**, Miss Swan."_ – Regina spoke correcting herself and blushing lightly at the suggestion, trying to dismiss a kiss that really happened.

_"Yeah."_ – Emma nodded but couldn't begin to explain the real motive that kept her coming at the older woman with incredible stories.

Regina decided to talk first as she noticed the struggle in the blonde's demeanor. She began by telling her she had been having strange dreams in the last months. How she didn't mind them at that moment but it had changed after meeting her and Henry.

_"I took them just for dreams. That was until I saw you and your son." _– Regina was telling Emma as brown eyes looked deeply into green._ "When you burst into my office lacking any manners, need I remind you."_ – Regina added waiting for an answer she could find logical.

_"Regina… there is nothing I can tell you that will make any sense." _– Emma answered with honesty. _"The only thing I can assure you is that we love you." _– Emma's words were out of her mouth before she could claim them back or rephrase her sentence.

Regina's eyes opened wide in surprise. She had never been professed love in her memories and hearing it from the uneducated girl was even much more shocking. She moved her gaze away from the woman across and took a sip from the apple cider she had procured for them.

_"I've seen you in my dreams. Both of you."_ – The Mayor said nervously, looking intently at Emma who was taking a gulp from her own glass.

_"Do we really know each other? I should be able to remember someone this... exasperating." _– Regina continued. Emma just lifted her eyebrows and sighed.

_"It's a long story and I doubt you will believe it."_ – Emma answered her apologetically_. "I sure as hell didn't." _– She added.

_"Try me."_ – Regina challenged the blonde to prove her wrong.

Emma went inside her mind to look for a way that could help her pull Regina's memories back from oblivion and she remembered the moment before the last curse washed over.

Emma left the seat where she had been sitting and sat beside the Mayor. She took Regina's hands in her grasp and decided to talk about the last words they shared.

_"You promised us a happy life full of good memories together, but not having you in them has been the worst curse imaginable."_ – Emma's voice was breaking as she talked to the brunette. Some tears had gathered in her eyes and menaced with pouring out.

_"That doesn't sound much like a happy ending."_ – Regina spoke feeling a knot form in her throat. _"No, it's not. But maybe we can still have one."_ – Emma responded, offering the Mayor a chance to be part of her family again.

_"Was there something between us, Miss Swan?"_ – Regina asked incredulously as her hands tried to escape from the blonde's grip without success.

_"That's up to you."_ – Emma answered with as much confusion as the one mirrored in Regina's eyes.

Their kiss was slow this time. The despair from the first was not present now. It felt warm with the promise of a better future ahead of them. It had been Regina who took a leap of faith; against everything her brain was shooting to make her refrain.

"Emma!"


	9. Dark Heart

_- Sorry I didn't add a chapter yesterday. I was busy with another story.  
- I made a SwanQueen Christmas special if you are interested; "Under The Mistletoe"_

* * *

**"DARK HEART"**

* * *

The images of a previous life stormed inside Regina's brain. Her eyes opened wide as she came to remember all what had happened in the last year. Her face distorted in pain and fear as she looked around the room recognizing her surroundings.

_"Storybrooke."_ - Regina said in a whimper. _"This can't be. It must be a dream."_ - She mumbled, shaking her head vigorously.

_"Regina, calm down. This isn't a dream."_ - Emma spoke and quickly held the brunette steady as she was shaking uncontrollably.

_"You're here..."_ - Regina's words came out in a whisper, as her eyes took in the image of blonde locks and green eyes she once had wanted to get rid of. _"How?"_ - She asked the blonde in confusion.

Emma told the Mayor how Tinker bell and Hook had come to find her in New York in order to bring her back to Storybrooke. They had asked her to break a spell that kept Regina's memories away, because they needed to find a way for them to return to the Enchanted Forest and only she could help them.

_"I still can't believe you drank that potion to erase you memories"_ - Emma commented.

_"Is that what they told you?"_ - Regina asked in bewilderment, looking rather annoyed.

_"Uh, yeah... Didn't you? _ - Emma asked mimicking Regina's facial expression.

Regina sighed as her fingers moved over to her lips and brown eyes looked deeply into green; her mouth opened to speak a delayed _"No. "_ and she suddenly realized something important had just happened.

_"True Love's kiss?"_ - She asked The Savior with surprise, getting just a nod from the blonde's head and a shy smile in acknowledgement.

_"Emma!"_ - Regina exclaimed with a mix of joy and worry.

_"This is ... This isn't right."_ - The brunette said softly as her gaze left green eyes, which glistened with pain and disappointment.

_"What time is it? We need to check on the clock tower."_ - The brunette continued.

_"Eight, but the clock is kinda weird."_ - Emma said to Regina. _"It is moving in the opposite direction."_ – The girl explained.

_"That wicked black fairy."_ – Regina muttered. _"When the clock marks twelve we will all be sent back to the Enchanted Forest_" – Regina revealed with fear to Emma.

_"Isn't that exactly what I'm here for? Why do you seem so upset?"_ – The confused girl asked.

_"Because I will also go back to being..."_ - Regina was speaking trying to explain but her voice nearly broke at the moment she had to pronounce her former title, _"The Evil Queen."_

_"Wait, what do you mean?"_ - Emma was confused.

_"Whatever light still lingers in my heart will be consumed by darkness."_ - Regina answered with a heavy sorrow weighing her words._ "I won't have any mercy, hope, or love left to stop me from doing what I used to. I will lose everything I fought so hard to recover." _- The brunette spoke with watery eyes and trembling voice.

_"How do I stop it?"_ - The Savior asked with determination.

_"We need to… rip out my heart before we go back to the Enchanted Forest."_ - Regina answered.

**_"What?"_** - Emma yelled in astonishment.

_"It's the only way, Emma."_- Regina answered as her left hand took Emma's and the hovering of her right one enveloped it in a purple mist, making The Savior's hand glow with a light lavender tone.

"_I trust you_." – Regina whispered.

_"And see you turn into Cora?"_ – The blonde spilled it out before giving it a second thought. _"Not a chance!"_ - Emma refused vehemently.

_"Only you can make sure I do the right thing."_ - Regina said it with sincerity as some tears trickled down her cheeks.

_"You are my only hope and… I love you."_ – The brunette finally decided to confess.


	10. Second Chances

_- These chapters have been shorter because of xmas activities._  
_- I hope they are still entertaining and answer some of the questions._

* * *

**"SECOND CHANCES"**

* * *

Ariel had been called to watch over Henry at the Mayoral house as Regina and the rest gathered in the woods, where the magic well was located. The pirate and the fairy were curios about how The Savior had been able to wake Regina from her spell, but they decided to leave details for another time.

They were surprised to learn they were going back to The Enchanted Forest that night without effort. They had been trapped in Storybrooke from the moment Regina cast another curse rebuilding the town.

_"Why did you cast it again?"_ – Emma looked at Regina demanding an answer.

_"I did no such thing." -_ Regina answered calmly.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. This was not what they remembered happening but they didn't witness most of it either. All they knew was they were back in Storybrooke and Regina was living her former life as Mayor once more.

_"It was that wicked black fairy, I'm sure_." – Regina broke the silence.

_"You've met The Black Fairy?"_ – Tinker Bell asked looking intently into Regina's eyes.

_"Yes, she came to visit me when I was paying my penitence." _– The brunette answered.

_"She is a fairy no more. She hasn't been one for centuries."_ – Tinker Bell told them, as anxiety clearly showed in her demeanor.

_"That much I gathered already."_ – Regina said rolling her eyes and wrapping her arms around herself.

_"She was exiled after procuring a horrible curse to the family she used to serve." _– The fairy continued. _"Her wand was very well versed in dark magic."_

_"The one Mr. Gold used to return Henry's spirit back into his body?" _– Emma deducted.

_"Exactly." _– Tinker Bell answered.

The young blonde started to look very nervous. She was walking the same line back and forth as her brain tried to decipher the master plan behind what had happened up until now, finally deciding to ask Regina about what the Black Fairy had wanted.

Regina told them the black fairy came to her tower when she was locked away, suffering the consequences of her actions. The denizens of the Enchanted Forest had called for her blood to be spilled in payment but Snow reminded them she had changed and deserved a second chance. It was the right thing to do.

The council had agreed to let Regina live under constant surveillance and she was forbidden from ever using magic again. But the former Queen offered instead to spend her days locked away in a tower at Snow's palace. She did it to avoid the hateful eyes from the town that wanted her head on a plate and the new King and Queen accepted the change. They found it best to keep her under their direct watch, for their own protection and Regina's.

_"She came to offer me a new beginning."_ – Regina shared with them. _"A way to start over, if I drank a potion that could rid me of the pain I suffered."_

_"The one that took your memories?"_ – Emma suggested.

_"I presume, but I refused."_ – Regina was fast to answer.

The brunette explained how she asked the fairy to leave her alone. She had made it clear she would be taking no shortcuts into her redemption. She wanted to do the right thing because she still had hope in her heart to see her son one more time. The fairy had been adamant about it and Regina knew very well she was not to be trusted.

_"She tried to rip out my heart." _– Regina surprised them with the information.

_"Her hand was inside my chest as she ordered me to bring my book of magic to her."_ – Regina continued telling the story. _"She had me under her grip, and I told her the book was in another realm. This."_

_"And what happened then?"_ – Emma asked with curiosity.

_"We are here, that's what happened."_ – Regina answered with anger. _"I don't remember anything beyond that point, other than my life as Mayor once again."_

_"And where is this little book of yours?"_ – The pirate opened his mouth for the first time.

_"I don't know."_ – Regina answered through tight lips as she shot the pirate a dangerous glare.

_"Then let's find it."_ – Emma finished and then looked at each of her love interests in a similar way her eyes used to scold Henry whenever he chose videogames over homework.


	11. Forsaken Treasures

_- Last chapter I post for a week because I'll travel, sorry!  
- Thank you SO MUCH to all who keep track of my story! Have a Happy New Year! 3_

* * *

**"FORSAKEN TREASURES"**

* * *

(Flashback)

In the palace by the mountain, the Wicked Witch was desperately searching for the precious book she needed to get hold of. A special book that encompassed powerful spells and where mysterious black magic was contained to guide those who ventured into the arts of dark sorcery.

The witch had made the palace her new domain as it had been empty for decades and where she had found valuable items for her potion making and curse structuring. Among the specialties in the castle, she had found a marvelous wardrobe worthy of an empress, The Evil Queen's.

_"Have you found it yet?" _– A deep and low voice resonated from the green gem glowing in the witch's necklace.

_"I'm sorry, Master. It is not in the palace."_ – The witch's voice sounded with burden as she moved her hand over the piece of jewelry resting on her cleavage.

_"Then look elsewhere."_ – The mysterious man's voice was harsh as he made the final order.

It had been centuries since the Wicked Witch started her quest for a valuable item with no success, a magic weapon she had once procured to the family she served. A family with an endless hunger for power, which had started several wars against other kingdoms in the pursuit of wealth and control over the entire realm.

_"If only that imp hadn't taken it!" _– The Witch complained as her boots tapped over stone tile.

She walked toward the balcony in the bedchambers and in a mist of black her body had quickly turned into that of a tiny winged lady. She was flying out of the castle when a sudden flash of light illuminated the entire landscape, disappearing as quickly as it came. And it was then when she found sight of where she needed to look next. The Evil Queen had made her return back from a long absence, along with several others.

* * *

(Present time)

In the Mayoral house, Regina was desperately looking for her beloved treasure. Some of her memories were still taking time to come back but the memory of her mother casting spells from the little book was ever present, just as her own memories of summoning Rumplestiltskin. She had wanted him to teach her magic with the innocent purpose of protecting herself from the heartless mother, until it became more.

Ariel was trying to help her look for the book, just as Henry and Emma were. Meanwhile, The pirate and the fairy were searching in Mr. Gold's pawnshop for the precious item. They found many things in there but nothing that looked like what Regina had described, so they decided to move next to the old library Belle used to attend, but the library was abandoned and they had to break into the building. They looked in every row and every corner for the mystery book but they didn't find anything.

Time was running quickly and there was less than an hour left to find the book and destroy it when they decided to go to the Evil Queen's mausoleum and give it a look, but Regina was already there when they came down the stairs. Bottles and boxes were littered all over the floor as she desperately looked for the book, until Emma dared to open Cora's sarcophagus.

_"I think I found it!"_ – The Savior yelled at the crew.

Tinker Bell, Hook and Regina soon met the blonde, who was looking at Cora's well preserved body with her hands keeping an antique book tight against her chest. Regina was just telling them about a spell protecting the body when Emma tried to grab the book and was shot against the wall with a surge of power.

Emma had fainted after the impact and Hook quickly ran to her side to take her in his arms. He had shaken her body and tried to wake the blonde by calling her name without success. She had been struck with a heavy amount of energy and had also smacked her head hard against the floor on falling. The pirate then went for his last resource and kissed the girl, who opened her eyes slowly and quickly pushed him away as a fireball passed right between them, smashing against the wall.

_"What was that?"_ – The pirate asked baffled.

_"Consider it a warning."_ – Regina answered with a threatening voice.

_"Are you okay, Emma?"_ – The fairy asked as she helped her stand up, looking with confusion at Regina who was already holding the book in her hand.

_"I've seen better days."_ – The blonde said as she slowly walked toward the brunette.

_"So?"_ – Emma asked in a bitter tone.

_"I got it."_ – Regina answered, trying to avoid the green eyes looking at her with displeasure.

They had less then a few minutes left before the clock marked twelve when they made it to the old well but this time Henry and Ariel, who had no idea what was going on, accompanied them.

The redhead was standing close to Regina, as she felt intimidated by the blonde who had been rude with her when they first met. Emma was curious about the Mayor's secretary, since she didn't know her from the previous life in Storybrooke, and she could notice the clumsy girl being a little too affectionate with the Mayor.

Ariel was holding onto Regina's arm in fear as thunders started to be heard coming from the well. She was very scared and had clung to the Mayor seeking protection when Emma came to tear them apart, grabbing the brunette by the elbow and dragging her away.

_"What's with you and the airhead?"_ – The blonde asked heatedly.

Regina's eyes looked at the hand tugging on her arm and then into green eyes, displaying a smug smile before opening her mouth.

_"You had your pirate… I had my mermaid." _– She answered audaciously.

Black smoke began to rise from the magic well as the women talked. They had lost unnecessary time arguing and now the curse was washing over them, before being able to destroy the black book of sorcery.

They were swallowed by the smoke and when they were able to open their eyes, what they found was a black forest. They were standing next to the magic well and a thick fog surrounded them. They could feel their eyes burn and the foul odor of rotting foliage and dead animals made them gag.

When they were able to get out of the forest and make it to the lands of Snow's kingdom they were greeted by a strange figure. A green skinned woman dressed in a familiar black dress had come to find them.

_"Thank you, dear, for bringing this back to me."_ – The Wicked Witch said as her hand snatched the book away from Regina's hand.

_"Who the hell are you?"_ – Regina asked sharply.

_"Your little black fairy." _– The witch answered before disappearing in a black mist.


	12. Back Home

_- I'm finally back from vacations!_  
_- Expect some daily updates with what I wrote in my trip._

* * *

**"BACK HOME"**

* * *

The Wicked Witch was gone before they could even try to recover the book and all the effort seemed to have been for nothing. They couldn't avoid feeling the failure of their mission weight over their shoulders while on the road to Snow White's castle.

As they continued to advance they could see the harm on the lands, which didn't show to have much life growing for nourishment of their people. Poverty could be seen all throughout the realm.

Denizens of the land would turn their heads to look incredulously at the rescue party they had been expecting for weeks, but at the sight of The Evil Queen they refrained any attempts to reach and join them. It was royal servants who came to greet them at the entrance, as her Majesty was in a council meeting discussing about an upcoming war.

_"You're going into war?"_ - Emma's voice came from the opening door as she walked inside with the rest of the crew behind her.

_"Emma!"_ - Snow shouted in surprise running to her side with some effort.

The eyes of The Savior didn't fail to notice a big bump on the silhouette of her mother.

_"Hey! Careful, Mary Margaret." _- The blonde said, flashing a warm smile behind watery eyes and holding the brunette in a tight embrace.

Snow White looked at the beautiful features of her daughter, recognizing in them as many details she inherited from her father as she did hers. Mother placed a soft kiss on her child's forehead as tears kept pouring down the sides of her face, but her moment of joy was cut soon after she looked over Emma's shoulder and caught sight of The Evil Queen amongst the salvation team they had sent for them.

_"What is she doing here?"_ - The Queen demanded an explanation.

Grumpy quickly held up the axe he had started to carry with him all the time after the last incident, when The Darlings tried to use it on Pandora's box. He moved to face Regina, threatening with ending her life with the sway of such powerful tool that could cut through the toughest of stones and magic objects were no challenge either.

_"Regina is with me... With us."_ - The Savior answered politely to her mother as she slowly moved to Regina's side and grabbed her hand and Henry's in her grasp.

_"You'll have to go through me first."_– She finished, looking deceivingly at the dwarf.

Snow didn't understand at first, until the idea struck her like a thunder.

_"No! What kind of spell have you placed upon my daughter?" _- Snow yelled at the former queen with anger and nausea in her stomach.

_"I've done no such thing. And I am not the enemy, Ms. Blanchard."_ - The brunette said as she gave the new queen her most practiced mayoral look of disgust.

The blonde told her mother there was no spell cast on her, but there had been one on Regina that made her cast a curse that brought Storybrooke back. She also explained a witch was looking for The Dark Book, which she got from them moments after getting back to the Enchanted Forest.

After taking a deep breath, The Queen let Regina stay in their meeting but she asked her servants to accommodate Henry, Tink, Hook and Ariel in guest chambers, since the council still had to address sensitive issues.

Henry complained because he wanted to be part of the team in a mission to save the world. A world new to him but one he was eager to make it his new home, even if he didn't remember the people inhabiting it. He was just content to be living inside a fairytale.

A wooden jewelry box was sitting at the center of the round table where everyone looked in shock at the discovery of its containing treasure.

_"I will make sure she does the right thing."_ - The Savior was talking to the council as she revealed the beating darkened heart of The Evil Queen.

_"Oh God, Emma! This is so wrong."_ - The former schoolteacher said.

_"No, it was our only shot under the circumstances."_ - The Savior answered.

_"I haven't forgotten Neverland and I still think it's not the right thing."_ - Snow was upset at her daughter for recurring to dark magic once again under The Evil Queen's influence.

_"It was my last resort to avoid going completely dark."_ - Regina defended Emma.

The fear of getting consumed by darkness could be seen in Regina's eyes. She shared with the council what she could remember from the events that brought her back to Storybrooke and the visits of the black fairy at the tower.

Snow was perplexed to learn that side of the story. All they had known was that Regina had ripped out the heart of an innocent maid at her service and cast the curse that sucked some of their friends back into the land without magic, along with her.

_"When I ripped Emily's heart out I added yet another dark patch in mine." _- Regina talked with a breaking voice as she pronounced the name of the gentle girl who had shown her compassion and empathy in the solitude of her cold tower. _"It took the last spark of light, sealing my fate."_ - She sounded defeated._ "If you put it back now, I will be The Evil Queen for the rest of my days." _- The brunette revealed to them. _"No one will be safe."_ - She added as her eyes met Emma's with pain. They knew not even True Love would succeed to bring Regina back from the depths of her pitch-black heart.

Everyone in the assembly felt chills remembering the wrath and sorrow the broken woman had unleashed upon them. They couldn't risk a chance and understood the importance of protecting the precious heart beating inside the wooden box.

_"It's my jewelry box."_ - Snow said softly in a way that reminded them very much of Mary Margaret. _"Why?"_

_"If this can't prove to you my wish for redemption, I don't know what else will."_ - Regina answered in a gentle voice Snow could remember hearing in her childhood.

Snow walked toward the olive skinned lady and wrapped her arms gently around her. Their embrace was honest and tears trickled down their eyes, acknowledging the affection they had denied for each other all these years.

Regina had seen Snow as an annoying little sister back then, when the imprisonment of her duty as King Leopold's wife torn everything apart. The sight of the spoiled child made her feel disgusted and her betrayal about Daniel's secret was ever present, preventing Regina from truly caring for the young girl. But with this moment of weakness they let their walls break and give entrance to a brighter future for them and their family, which was now more than ever tangled together.

_"Sorry to interrupt, but do you have any news from David?"_ - Emma broke the silence.

_"No... We haven't found the hideaway of the evil witch."_ - Her mother spoke remorseful.

_"That must be the same witch we are looking for."_ - Regina deducted.

_"The one who so easily stole your book?" _- Ruby spoke for the first time, looking accusingly at Regina.

_"It could be." _- It was Emma who answered, glaring back at Red.

_"Only one way to find out, sister."_ – Grumpy spoke in direction of Regina, indirectly commanding her to go search herself.

_"I will find it and get your father and the book to safety."_ - The brunette said to Emma as she held her hands in her own and looked deep into green eyes with assurance. _"I promise."_

_"You would do that for the realm? _- Snow's voice was small and hope started to shine in her sad eyes for the first time in weeks.

_"No, I am doing this for my family._" - Brown eyes met Snow's, which looked so much like the green gaze from the two people she loved most.

The assembly was dismissed to let the royal family be properly reunited. They didn't make a party because as much as they wanted to celebrate their return, there was a very important person still missing, The King and father.


	13. My Little Prince

_- This will be short but meaningful.  
- Let me know what you think!_

* * *

**"MY LITTLE PRINCE"**

* * *

The young boy's memories had not yet returned since this had been the side effect of Regina's undoing. They had to give him time and let them flow naturally, or accept it if they never did. Her price to pay was loosing Henry, the thing she loved most, just like she had sacrificed her own father for the curse.

Emma had found a beautiful lavender dress waiting for her in her bedchamber. The sight of lace, encrusted jewels and an ample skirt made her eyebrow raise in disapproval. Regina had come with her and chuckled at the blonde's expression.

_"That belonged to your mother."_ - The brunette said to her beloved.

_"I believe you."_ - The princess answered and sighed deeply.

_"I would pay to see you in a dress."_ - Regina said as she moved to pick the dress from the bed and held it in front of Emma, imagining her in the glittery mess. "_Now that would make quite a sight."_

_"Your fortune isn't big enough."_ - Emma answered rolling her eyes.

_"There are other ways." _- The brunette whispered sensually into Emma's ear.

In a quick waving of Regina's hand a purple mist encircled the blonde, changing her jeans and jacket for the girly dress.

_"You __**really**__ are evil."_ - The blonde mumbled with embarrassment at the flirtatious vibe in Regina's close approach.

_"You have no idea..."_ - The brunette was still speaking when Emma completed her lines saying _"what __**I'm**__ capable of"_ and raising her eyebrow at the lady in purple blazer and black pants.

_"Your turn."_ - Emma said pointing to the mayoral outfit the brunette was still wearing.

The purple smoke covered Regina and when it faded away the picture it revealed left the blonde with her mouth open in awe. Long wavy hair was hanging loosely behind her back and a romantic crown braid adorned the brunette's head. The skintight long dress was confected out of purple velvet, hugging her waist with a luxurious corset embroidered in black with lace and some gold accents added the final touch making her curves all the more alluring. Regina didn't need to show cleavage with this elegant dress to make any man drool at the sight of her, what made Emma grateful not being one or the way she felt about the sensual regal look would be too embarrassingly obvious to the lady smiling proudly at her.

They were holding each other's steady gaze with growing intensity when Henry came from the small living room at the side, where a fireplace burned wood to keep their chambers warm. He was excited to show them his victorian style outfit.

_"How do I look?"_ - The little gentleman asked both of his mothers as he turned around smiling widely.

_"I want to borrow that, kid. Let's trade."_ - Emma joked around with the boy.

_"I don't think it fits you. Besides, I am not the princess."_ - The green-eyed brunette answered smartly.

_"Savior, please."_ - The blonde muttered and glared playfully at Henry.

"What do you think?" - He turned to ask Regina, who was looking at him with a mixture of melancholy and pride.

Regina came closer to Henry and put her hands gently over his shoulders, she took a long look at his features and the elegant outfit he was displaying. She moved her right hand down the boy's chest and rested it over his heart, clearing her throat to answer.

_"Just like I always imagined, my little prince."_ - Her words came out in a gentle whisper and were the trigger to Henry's memories, which finally made their way back into the young boy's consciousness. His eyes started tearing and he jumped into an embrace with the brunette, who was immensely happy to feel his warmth once again.

_"Mom!"_ - The little prince said between sobs.

They held each other in their arms for a long time until the knocking on their door broke the silence. It was Tinker Bell who had come to let them know they should be heading to the dinning table and have dinner with The Queen and some of their old friends anxiously waiting for them.


	14. Mourn & Regret

**"MOURN AND REGRET"**

* * *

Dinner had been simple with just vegetable beef stew and a small piece of bread. This was fine for the blonde but it was nothing near to what her royal family used to have sitting at their big table some time ago. Regina found it difficult to swallow the commoner's meal and asked Snow about the evident poverty. She had never seen the realm in such a deplorable state, not ever under her ruling fist. The Queen told them about the mysterious fog that appeared days after sighting the black fairy outside Regina's tower. Precisely a day before the curse was cast.

The fog had brought a disease with it to the Enchanted Forest and it started to die slowly. It poisoned the rivers killing the fish that used to feed them, just like it killed almost every other creature walking the woods. The black smoke moved outside the kingdom, only affecting the perimeter where farms used to thrive. That was why food had become scarce and they couldn't leave the reign to buy supplies in neighboring kingdoms. They were prisoners in their own land.

_"If we travel through the forest we get ill and can die if we don't get out fast enough."_ - Snow continued telling them their predicament.

_"Have you tried finding the source of this fog?" _- Her daughter asked.

The Queen remembered their previous quest to kill a beast that lurked in the shadows, only to painfully find out it was not the source of death, but Neal who had been cursed for a reason they had not yet discovered.

_"We have... but what we found out was not something we expected."_ - Her mother answered with her gaze on the plate, crying silently at the terrible event she couldn't keep from her daughter.

_"What happened?"_ - Emma asked worriedly, her hand grabbing Snow's trying to support her mother.

_"We found Neal."_ - She answered.

_"And that's a bad thing?"_ - The princess asked bewildered.

_"He is dead, Emma. I killed him."_ - The Queen spoke weeping.

Ruby had stayed with them for dinner and explained how everything had happened and there was nothing they could do to save him after the magical arrow hit its target, ending his existence.

_"Magic always comes with a price."_ - The blonde mumbled as watery droplets made their way down her cheeks.

Regina felt bad for Emma because she was clearly suffering, but she also felt relieved to know one of her rivals in love was out of the game. She was thankful to Snow for killing her own daughter's true love. The irony nearly made her laugh but she remembered her own sorrow losing Daniel and hoped Emma didn't feel as much pain as the one she did, because that would mean he was her one true love and there would be no chance for Regina or anyone to win back Emma's heart after such a painful loss.

The blonde sat up from the dinning table and asked not to be escorted. She walked out to the surviving garden to mourn in solitude but Hook followed after her steps a few minutes later.

_"Bae was like a son to me."_ - The pirate said as he sat beside her on a bench that was placed in front of a big and lush white rose shrub.

_"Yeah, I remember that."_ - The blonde was somewhat annoyed but didn't send him away because she wanted to be with someone who shared Neal in common with her. Henry had looked for support in Regina's arms back in the dinning.

Silence settled for several minutes where Hook and Emma just looked up to the stars, remembering the time they shared with Baelfire or Neal, as they knew him in his different seasons of life. They shed silent tears and Emma leaned onto his side, resting her head over his shoulder and allowing the pirate to hug her with care and understanding.

Regina watched from a far as she walked Henry over to their bedchamber. She felt a kick in her stomach like she had never felt before, jealousy was completely new for her in the way she felt it now for Emma. She had been envious in the past about Henry's preference for the blonde but this was a very different thing.

An hour later, Emma came into her room and was greeted by Regina who was sitting on the couch before the fireplace. Her frown couldn't hide she was mad, furious, but she tried to be as polite as possible and was able to stand her ground. She thanked it to the heart locked away in the jewelry box or she would sure have destroyed the one handed pirate at the first sight of his Casanova tactics.

_"How's Henry?"_ - The blonde asked, ignoring the look she got from Regina.

_"He is coping. He fell asleep just a couple of minutes ago."_ - The brunette answered. _"How are you?"_ - She asked, softening her tone and coming closer to Emma, who was still shivering from the cold outside.

_"I will be better tomorrow."_ - The blonde said with certainty. She had never been one to chew over her feelings for too long and she wouldn't start now.

Regina was surprised but relieved to hear her say that. She wanted to hold her tight and kiss her deeply, but the blonde had quickly left the living room and moved over to the sleeping area. She slipped out of her dress to put on a silk robe and snuck into the right side of bed, next to Henry. Regina came a few minutes later, already in her nightgown and slipped into the other side, letting Henry rest in the middle between both his mothers.

They both knew it would be difficult to sleep and the night promised to be painfully long.


	15. Something Borrowed

~•._* **ѕωαη**_**_ღ_****_ίιιѕ _**_*.•~_

**ﾑ**** ω****เ****ς****ʞ****є∂ ****ｲ****μяη**

* * *

**"SOMETHING BORROWED"**

* * *

The night had been colder than usual and Regina couldn't sleep because she was going round about the bigger picture of the current scenario. There were so many questions and not enough answers for them. What could the book contain for the particular interest of an ancient fairy? She had memorized every spell and passage in the book but she could not find one that would attract someone as powerful toward it. It was then when the right question resounded in her head. _"Which is the origin of The Dark Book?"_

Regina had stolen it from her mother, who had gotten it from Rumplestiltskin better known as The Dark One. _"No..."_ - She mumbled and got up from bed, careful not to wake the boy and mother up. She looked around the room for a mirror, to check if the genie had returned and remained stuck in there so she could summon him and look into her own castle.

Voices coming from the closet brought Emma to the entrance, where she found Regina speaking with the reporter through a big mirror standing against the stonewall, but behind his reflection was a hallway from a castle she had never set foot on.

_- "What's going on?"_ The blonde raised her voice since Regina seemed to be too immersed in her mirror talk to notice the woman standing right behind her.

_- "Emma!" _Regina screamed in surprise. _"I just needed to check on my castle for..."_ The brunette answered nervously but stopped when a strange figure started walking toward the mirror from the other side of the reflection.

_- "There you are! It took you too long to come see me, sweetie."_ A playful voice came through the mirror, which soon revealed The Wicked Witch wearing one of Regina's finest silks.

_- "Take that off or I will I rip it off you, bitch!"_ The brunette yelled furiously. She didn't stand sharing her belongings and this was pushing her limits.

_- "Ooh! Saucy Evil Queen. Why don't you come and try?"_ The lady in black impishly challenged. _"I have terribly missed your company, almost as much as your blonde pet did."_ The witch teased to get on Emma's nerves as her fingers played with the straps of the nightgown she was wearing.

_-"How about you shut your fat mouth!"_ The blonde yelled at the mirror. _"And, **sister**, I suggest you surrender and set David free before I make you pay for it."_ The Savior spoke with a powerful voice that reminded the witch of the king she held captive.

_- "But I love borrowing things, specially this nice looking."_ The green skinned lady whined and showed them the view of David in what used to be Regina's bedchamber.

The King was kneeling by the foot of the bed, wearing his royal attire with crown and cape as if he were to attend an important event. He had his sight set on the floor and Emma screamed his name to make him react, but he just looked up to the mirror with an empty gaze and ignored his daughter calling out for him.

_- "Like I said, I enjoy borrowing nice things and I am taking my saucy doll now."_ The cheeky witch said as a black smoke swallowed Regina, bringing her to the hallway on display.

Emma kept screaming at the mirror as it showed the witch walk away with Regina, who was being dragged by the yanking on a gold leash the witch conjured around the brunette's neck, disappearing in the darkness of the hallway.

The blonde was desperate and broke the mirror in an attempt to bring her father and Regina back to her side. The pain from Neal's death was surpassed by the mere idea of loosing both of them for eternity, should the witch decide to kill them just for fun.

Snow and her guards soon came running toward the princess panting on the floor. They carefully picked Emma up, avoiding the sharp crystal shards dangerously littered all around her. Her hands were bleeding heavily after the violent impact that shattered the glass.

* * *

(ƒlashback)

A month had passed after Neal's death and they were still investigating the reason behind his curse. David had taken two loyal knights with him to venture into the forest and look for anything that could give them information about the beast that used to roam the woods.

The small group had come near to what used to be Regina's castle at the mountain when the density of the fog became too thick, making it impossible to breathe and they were unable to see anymore. The black smoke swallowed them and brought them into the dungeons, where the wicked witch turned both knights into mice and fed them to her black persian cat but one was able to escape before they noticed.

David was held captive and the witch found it very amusing the love he professed for his wife and how certain he was that Snow would always find him and they would make her pay for what she did to Neal.

_- "All this trouble for a peasant, your Highness?"_ The witch asked incredulously.  
_- "He was my daughter's true love!"_ The King answered furiously.  
_- "He was in the wrong place at the worst time, dear."_ The brash lady said.

The fairy remembered when a man had come across her in the woods the day she had dragged Regina into the forest and made her cast the curse by the magic well. The powerless man had tried to stop them, but his lack of magic got him cursed by the Black Fairy turning him into the perfect pet to guard her new domain.

_- "So you confess it was your doing? I will have you pay for your crime!"_ The blonde exclaimed with power and certainty.  
_- "You are the one in chains. How is that exactly going to happen, honey?"_ The green woman asked, chuckling at the incessant struggle of the man trying to free himself.  
_- "My wife will find me and imprison you!" _His voice was loud and secure, completely fascinating to the former fairy.

The black fairy had always admired human kind for their free will and ability to love. She always longed for True Love, but her nature forbidden her kind to romance. They were born from stars and mating was unnecessary. All it took was a honest wish upon a star from a pure heart that believed it could bring one to life, and that fairy would be forever under that person and his family's service.

The little mouse that could escape found its way back to Snow's castle and returned to his human form after the blue fairy sprinkled some fairy dust over him. He told them about the evil witch who trapped them and held The King prisoner.


	16. A Forbidden Wish

~•._* **ѕωαη**_**_ღ_****_ίιιѕ _**_*.•~_

**ﾑ**** ω****เ****ς****ʞ****є∂ ****ｲ****μяη**

* * *

**"A FORBIDDEN WISH"**

* * *

(ƒlashback)

Long time ago, a happy fairy was dancing over the leaves of a maple tree when a young man approached slowly without making any noise, to watch the little figure move with grace all over a branch of the ancient tree. It took the fairy a minute before noticing the bright blue eyes staring with curiosity at her.

_- "Aaah! You scared me!"_ The young fairy screamed.  
_- "It was not my intention, I apologize."_ The gentleman said.  
- _"I just wanted to see you again." _ He confessed.

The fairy blushed, not knowing how to respond to that. There was a strange flutter inside her belly that couldn't be explained. She had always had it whenever the brunette appeared on her sight.

_- "Is there anything… I can help you with?"_ The tiny woman asked, tripping on her words.

She was very nervous and wanted to flee from the scene but at the same time she wanted to stay forever by the side of this olive skinned boy.

- _"I wish."_ The young man sighed deeply, looking up to the bright sky.

His words and demeanor caught the full attention of the fairy that felt really worried about what could be causing the man so much trouble. Whatever it was, she would make sure stopped causing him problems.

- _"I'm a fairy! Granting wishes is what I do."_ She told him cheerfully.  
- _"I know, but you're not my fairy godmother." _He said gently.  
- _"But I've served your family for decades."_ The fairy answered positively.  
- _"Maybe it's time for your first wish!"_ She exclaimed merrily.

The gentleman smiled warmly at the fairy and gave her a tiny jar with the best apricot jam he could afford, as a gesture of appreciation. But he didn't ask for his wish, he told her maybe in future and walked away. What he wished for wasn't something she could provide them.

* * *

(Present time)

In the morning Dr. Whale was attending Emma's injured hands and arms, suturing deep cuts that called for a few stitches. No anesthesia in this land was insufferable news, but the blonde didn't find the needle remotely as painful as loosing the people she cared for.

Henry and Ariel were at the nursery walking with Belle, who was showing them how their gardeners had designed it to grow fruit and vegetables that could resist the toughest weathers and yield more produce. The knowledge they carried with them from the other world was better than magic in many ways and they were implementing hydroponics to compensate for the farms lost in the fog. The starting process was slow but they were positive soon all the effort would pay.

Tinker Bell came flying to join them and said The Queen wanted to see Henry and had asked her to bring him to her presence. The little prince had not noticed anything about last night's happenings after crying himself to sleep.

As they walked away, Henry noticed the fairy's accent sounding a little different from her usual, but paid it no mind. He couldn't help the tears forming in his eyes after learning from the fairy about Regina's kidnapping. Tinker Bell offered her arms for an embrace to soothe his pain and as he cried she wiped his eyes with her thumb, capturing a tear in a small glass container she had carried in her hand all along.

_- "What is that for?"_ The young boy asked in confusion.  
_- "Nothing you need to remember."_ The fairy answered.

The blonde waved her hand over the brunette's head and their recent conversation was banished from his head. The boy blinked his eyes and started to walk in direction of the entrance to the kitchen, where he asked the maids to take him to his grandmother. An old woman he remembered from the groceries store in Storybrooke helped him find Snow, who had called for his presence to deliver the bad news.

- _"Do we have everything needed?" _The mysterious voice coming from the emerald echoed in the cavern.  
-_ "Yes, Master."_ The witch answered with pride.  
-_ "Good girl. I will be there soon."_ The deep voice resounded in the stone.

Regina was chained to a post in the dungeons she used to keep busy with prisoners from her inquisition to destroy Snow and whoever helped her escape from her wrath. It was not her first time being on the suffering end of binding, as she remembered her experience with the boy who grew to a vengeful man and tortured her demanding to know about his father's last days in Storybrooke.

She was angry with herself for being such an easy prey, but there was not much she could do since the leash on her neck prevented her from using any magic to escape. The other prisoner was in slightly better shape than her, as he wasn't chained. He was kneeling by the door and looking absent-mindedly at the floor, showing no spirit for a fight like he used to do before.

- _"Are you even alive?"_ The brunette asked but got no response in return.  
- _"I always knew there wasn't enough grey matter there." _She said carelessly.  
- _"I still don't get what Snow saw in you, shepherd."_ Regina muttered.  
- _"Snow?"_ The blonde asked in a low volume, shaking his head.  
- _"Yes, your wife." _She answered sharply.

Hearing the name of his beloved wife broke him out trance and quickly set him in action. He stood up and walked in direction of Regina, who was looking at him with curiosity.

_- "Welcome back, Charming."_ The brunette greeted with sass.  
_- "Thanks. I have been a little absent."_ The green-eyed answered as he scratched his head.  
_- "No different from before, dear."_ Regina commented.

The king sighed deeply and shook his head at the sarcastic brunette, who had always found it a sport to ridicule him at any given opportunity. He started walking in direction of the door to leave when Regina yelled at him.

- _"You are leaving me here, aren't you?"_ She said with despair.  
- _"The idea crossed my mind, but no."_ He exhaled.  
- _"What is the plan, your majesty?"_ Regina asked with an almost friendly tone.  
- _"I will look for a way to get us both out of here. Be patient."_ He answered.

The blonde made his way out and stepped up the stairs, pretending to still be under the influence of the numbing spell but there were no guards, only a cat looking at his every move with piercing green eyes that glowed with malice.

He had slowly continued his way up when the black feline jumped in front of him and in a green mist transformed into an old hag. The elder witch threw him down the stairs with a gust coming from her hand. The king fell unconscious and was put back inside the dungeons.

_- "Who are you?"_ Regina asked the old lady.  
_- "My name is Mombi, Regina."_ The hag answered with a raspy voice.  
_- "How do you know my name?"_ The brunette asked.  
_- "I know anyone who uses my sleeping treat."_ The scary witch said.  
_- "You created Maleficent's curse?"_ Regina asked.

The witch smiled at her and turned back into a cat before Wicked came inside.

_- "What happened to him?"_ The green lady asked.  
_- "He just fell asleep. I think you wore him out last night."_ Regina answered with sarcasm.  
_- "Did I?"_ The witch asked with a grin on her face.  
_- "Maybe you get lucky next."_ She teased her prisoner.

The wicked witch left them after making sure everything was in order and made her way over to the library and alchemy room in Regina's castle. She started gathering objects and put them inside a treasure box, placing an enchanted lock on it just in case anyone tried to set hands on the valuable item.


	17. The Black Fairy

_- This year promises to be more active for me. _  
_- I was unable to update daily but I managed to write a few chapters._

* * *

**"THE BLACK FAIRY"**

* * *

(ƒlashback)

Five centuries ago, the Blue Fairy had summoned every fay in the Enchanted Forest at their haven to remind them about the rules they were meant to abide to. She had heard rumors of a newbie that was favoring a person who wasn't blood-related to the family she was meant to procure. Blue was the queen of fairies in this realm, but there were other worlds where different fairies occupied the forests and jungles with their own rules and customs.

Noir was a mischievous girl that liked to sneak out at inappropriate hours and had not been in the reunion. She used to bend the rules a little further in order to please the handsome lad she had grown very attached to in the last year. This man was in his early twenties when he met her, whilst working in a circus the family under the fairy's wing of protection owned.

The fairy was hesitant but after the young man begged enough, she ripped out and showed him the beating heart of a stallion in the corrals. He had said it was only curiosity and little by little convinced the girl about sharing magic spells and giving him potions she wasn't meant to, but all the fairy in black knew was that it made her immensely happy seeing the pleased smile in her friend's lips.

The last time she met with her human friend, he had asked her about a magic mirror he read from in a fantasy book. The fairy told him it was an enchanted tool that could allow the owner to travel between worlds and it was very dangerous to give away "The Looking Glass" spell.

_- "So it's just a spell, not a particular mirror?" _The brunette asked her.  
_- "Mhmn! You can enchant any object with a clear reflection with it."_ She innocently answered.  
_- "I have always dreamed about seeing other lands."_ The blue-eyed mumbled.  
_- "There are SO many beautiful worlds!"_ The fairy said with enthusiasm.  
_- "It would be wonderful to see them with you by my side."_ The gentleman whispered.

And so, the fairy granted him the spell he yearned for. He cast it on a pocket mirror he always carried with him, to help him with his tricks at the circus. The first time he ventured into another realm he ended up in Wonderland, where he met a strange cat and a rabbit that seemed to be always in a hurry.

He stayed there for what felt like a couple of weeks, but he had lost track of time quickly after the first. The magician made it a task to memorize the place like the palm of his hand and took as many plants and samples with him to study their magical properties until there wasn't much more left for him to discover, other than madness, and decided it was time to go back into his own world. When he was back, several decades had already passed.

The family that owned the circus had long ago passed away and the show ended with them. He had nowhere to go and was unsure if time had the same effect on his fairy girl. The magician went to look for the black fairy at what used to be their secret hideaway, an abandoned cabin nearby the lake close to where the circus used to park every summer.

He was trying new tricks he developed at his Wonderland visit when a familiar figure came flying his way. It was the little black fairy he had known years ago and she looked exactly the same as the last time they met.

_- "Is it really you?"_ Noir asked incredulously.  
_- "Yes, I have been looking for you."_ The magician answered.  
_- "You were gone eighty years!"_ The fairy said between sobs.  
_- "I'm sorry. I wish I could have known."_ The gentleman honestly told her.

The tiny figure turned into a normal sized woman for the first time with him. He had never appreciated her full figure before and his eyes were highly pleased, drinking in the image of the beautiful lady in her black lace dress.

_- "Did you ever stop coming?"_ The brunette asked, looking deep into her light blue eyes.  
_- "Not for a single day."_ She revealed. Her devotion was not to be doubted; she would always come find him.  
_- "My wicked black fairy."_ He called her, opening his arms to offer an acquiescent hug.

The fay blushed brightly as she let herself be embraced by the man she had learned to silently obey and eagerly please his every wish, or the mere suggestion of it. She felt her heart race inside her chest as the man placed a gentle kiss on her neck, sealing away the fairy's doomed fate.

Days went by and the fairy had not set foot on her realm. She had stayed with Oscar, her new Master, in fear of losing sight of him again. It was a thought that haunted her mind and nipped at her heart. It was decided she wouldn't leave his side, unless he ordered otherwise.

During the time she spent with him, she learned passion and experienced the love she was banned to taste. It was a forbidden fruit from which only the royal linage in her world could benefit from, but on this it was something she could indulge in without remorse, as her Master had taught.

Black magic quickly came naturally to her with every night they shared. There seemed to be a correlation with the verboten act and a rise in other darker desires. This new-found interest for the tainted started to consume the light that made fairies shine. Her magic was getting weaker and fairy dust seemed to burn out faster every time, until she didn't have any left to fiddle with spells.

_- "It is time you pay your kind a visit."_ Her Master said.  
_- "But they will punish me for disobeying."_ She said with fear.  
_- "Only if they find out."_ He told her.

Oscar needn't give an order to the fay in order to get what he wanted. There was an underlying understanding between them, she could almost read his mind and know exactly what was expected from her or retribution could be insufferable.

The black fairy made her way back to the Enchanted Forest and tried to pass by un-adverted, but Blue had been expecting her and caught her when she was stealing some fairy and pixie dust from the vault.

_- "You don't come for a week, and when you do is to steal"_ Blue raised her voice.  
_- "I'm sorry! I... didn't... want to disturb."_ The black fairy spoke nervously.  
_- "Your wand, please."_ The fairy queen extended her hand.  
_- "Please give me a chance."_ The black fairy begged.  
_ - "You have but one left. Make the best of it."_ Blue's tone was final.

The fairy queen flew away with empty hands. She let the reckless girl have another opportunity, but next time it would be both her wand and wings to loose. However, Noir did manage to hide some pixie dust under her garments, before going back into the land with little to no magic.

_- "Why do we have no magic in this land?"_ The brunette asked his fairy pet.  
_ - "There is, but people don't believe. That's why it can't always manifest."_ The fairy answered.  
_- "Do you have what we need?"_ Her lover asked.  
_- "Yes, Master."_ She answered with pride, giving him the priced dust.

He sprinkled a small amount over the little mirror and soon both of them were traveling inside a worm whole in space and time, until he caught sight of a colorful world that attracted his eye. Fairy and Master landed in deep water, where a lovely girl helped them get into her canoe and brought them to land.


	18. The Dark One

_- This is just a fanfic from a poor wannabe-writer!_  
_- I claim no rights over The Wizard of OZ. Characters and story belong to Warner Brothers._

* * *

**"THE DARK ONE"**

* * *

(ƒlashback)

Blue had heard word from another realm where a fairy princess had been kidnapped and the king was forced to abdicate his throne to keep her alive. A powerful wizard had come from a foreign world and claimed himself the new governor of the kingdom.

The Fairy Queen shared the awful news with her fellow subjects and asked them to be much more careful in their visits to other lands. There would be no granted wish that would go by without her prior approval. She became a strict ruler and would take wands away at the first disobedience; a second offense would call for their wings. No third chances were to be given anymore.

The Wizard of OZ, Oscar, had not wished to carry the guilt of death in his hands. Instead, he chose to give the princess heir to the throne away to an old hag that turned out to be a dark witch; who took the King's life in the end, without the magician's knowledge.

The Great Wizard of OZ ruled with The Black Fairy by his feet and another woman as his queen. An old hag had taken the shape of a beautiful woman named Evanora and seduced him into marriage, soon after he proclaimed himself king.

The tricks master had not been as brilliant in his own game as the woman playing his wife role was. He had been blinded by her beauty and refused to listen to Noir's advice against the empress.

Evanora ruled with an iron fist, bringing misery on every village that dared to complain about her dictatorship. But the new king never realized this, as he was living under a spell that kept him dreaming awake.

Noir was furious and heartbroken about the new place she occupied in her Master's world. It was no place at all and she grew bitterly obsessed with finding a way to defeat the dark witch, after the first decade she had to endure. So she started working on a powerful spell that could make the queen obey without being able to object. It took three decades to perfecting her masterpiece; "The Dark One's Curse" but it wasn't possible to test it, as the ingredients were too difficult to come by.

When she finally gathered most of the needed items to enact her curse, the dark witch's sister caught her. It was Theodora, the lovely girl who had recused them in her canoe, but her heart had been consumed by jealousy after watching her sister rise in power.

In their struggle, the black fairy lost both her wand and the scroll containing the curse. But the olive skinned girl only took possession over the small scroll the fairy was trying desperately to get hold of, ignoring the wand that had rolled down the floor and slipped underneath a crack in the wooden floor.

_- "With this curse I will be more powerful than my sister."_ The young witch said.  
- _"Give it back, it is not meant for you!"_ The black fairy ordered.

The witch immobilized Noir with a numbing spell and proceeded to cast the horrible curse but as she was throwing the ingredients inside the pot, she noticed there was an important one missing; the heart of the darkest living soul.

_- "Mine is dark enough."_ She said to herself.

Theodora ripped out her own heart and threw it into the boiling mixture. A gush of green and black smoke gust from the pot, as the witch fell on her knees and quickly turned into dust. It took a few seconds before the black fairy watched a human figure rise from the mouth of the cauldron, between colorful smoke and loud thunders.

It was a sick version of the young girl; her beauty had been replaced by a fearsome look. Tough green scales had replaced soft silky skin and her nose was as big as her ambition for power. When the young witch looked at the mirror, she went mad. Her new look was horrifying and she wanted to make the fairy pay for the terrible side effect of her curse.

_- "Magic always comes with a price."_ The fairy intoned.  
_- "A price you and I both are going to pay." _The witch said.

The young witch moved her hands and a thick green smoke engulfed the fairy. After it was gone, her once beautiful peachy skin had turned to the same color as the mist that enveloped her moments ago.

* * *

(Present time)

They found themselves inside a cold dark cavern in the depths of the black forest. A pot in the center boiled furiously with its containing's and the imposing figure of a robust man made Regina shiver nervously. She knew her turn would come next after David had been summoned to the mysterious man's side, who made a quick cut to his wrist and let his blood pour down to the mix.

_- "Bring The Evil Queen to me."_ The deep voice echoed in the cavern.

The wicked fairy summoned Regina's end of the leash and yanked her in direction of the wizard. Lustful blue eyes devoured the image of the regal lady in a sheer black nightgown, making the brunette wrap her arms over her chest, trying to cover her body from his hungry sight.

_- "It's a shame you are the main ingredient."_ The old man whispered into Regina's ear.  
_- "Which were the others?"_ The regal lady asked with curiosity.  
_- "See for yourself."_ The wizard answered, showing her the scroll.

The listed ingredients in the small piece of paper called for the following:

_*Dust from a black unicorn's horn  
*Eyes that can see the future  
*A tear from the purest of hearts  
*A drop of fresh royal blood  
*The dark gem of wisdom  
*The heart of the darkest living soul_

Her eyes widened when she realized the purpose of getting hold of her dark sorcery book. It wasn't a spell what they had been looking for but the heart shaped ruby sitting at the very front of the mysterious literature. How could she miss it? It was obviously not just an ornament.

She felt relieved because her captors' plan would fail though, as the main ingredient wasn't inside her chest anymore. She laughed loudly when the wicked witch failed to draw out the heart supposed to be thrown inside the boiling pot.

_- "Looks like you're missing something, dear."_ The brown-eyed said.  
_- "NO! How dare you."_ The wicked fairy whined, slapping Regina hard across the face.  
_- "Leave discipline to me, Noir."_ The wizard's tone was harsh.

The old man dismissed his pet with the task to get hold of Regina's heart for the curse. There was no time to waste as the special brew in his pot could only wait for a few hours more. If the sun rose before the heart was thrown inside, they would loose their only chance at bringing back The Dark One.

_- "You will never see your son again."_ The robust man told Regina.


	19. The Rightful Ruler

_- I have adapted OZ's tale to fit OUAT.  
- I have adapted OUAT to fit AWT.  
- What is AWT? This fanfic; my version of next season._

* * *

**"THE RIGHTFUL RULER"**

* * *

(ƒlashback)

Noir's magic was greatly weakened when the Dark One punished her for the side effects of the curse. And with her wand missing, there was nothing she could do to control the monster she had unwillingly created. But the black wand had always been inside the shack with them, she just hadn't realized it slipped through a crack in the old wooden floor.

When Evanora sensed powerful magic coming from the old shack, she made her appearance in the small building to find the source of this energy. It was emanating from a strange woman with a fierce appearance, looking with a burning gaze right back at her.

_- "Theodora?"_ The Dark Queen asked bewildered.  
_- "Hello, sister."_ The green creature answered.

After greeting Evanora, Theodora threw a fiery ball toward her older sister. The queen was able to partially dodge it, getting hit on a leg. The strike made her loose balance and fall to the floor, realizing that moment it could be the end if she didn't manage to control her infuriated sister.

She knew Theodora had always had evil within her as it seldom showed in fiery outbursts, but this was nothing like before. Her new powers were beyond measure and for the first time it made the evil witch tremble.

_- "You did this."_ The evil witch muttered, looking angrily at Noir.

As Evanora was standing up from the floor, her eye caught sight of the wand lying under the wood. She summoned the fairy's wand to her possession and with it she was able to confect a weapon that could kill the powerful critter dangerously coming at her.

_- "Theodora! Stop this before I hurt you!"_ The older witch commanded, wielding a dagger.

Evanora saw how the powerful creature kneeled against her own will and said through tight lips some words she knew she would never hear from her younger sister, even if her life was at stake.

_- "Yes, Mistress."_ The young witch intoned with difficulty.

The old hag changed her mind after realizing what the dagger created with The Black Wand of Magic was able to do. It provided the user full control over the dark creature with immeasurable power. Casting the curse backfired on Theodora; she had wanted to use this power to defeat her sister, but instead it made her a slave to her evil deeds.

The black fairy managed to gather some strength and as the Dark Sorceress was focused on her sister, the fay recovered her wand and quickly flew away, leaving Evanora to play with her new toy.

The people of OZ was tired of the new royals' greediness and uprisings had become much more frequent as years passed by. And there had been massacre at every village where The Dark One had been summoned to for containment in the last decade of sorrow.

The Great Wizard of OZ had ruled for half a century, but it had never been his kingdom. It had always been Evanora's voice commanding from behind her dormant husband, infusing fear with The Dark One as the perfect card under her sleeve. That was until a white sorceress came to put an end to their wretched reign.

The Good Witch of the South had finally found Ozma, the princess heir to the throne of King Pastoria. It had taken her decades to find the young girl as a dark sorceress had turned the ruddy blonde into a boy, erasing her memories to prevent her from claiming her sovereignty.

Glinda, the good witch, was the most powerful sorceress in the realm, but her benevolence was sometimes a burden for the residents of the once colorful land of OZ. She was too kind to punish those who deserved a fatal end and for this reason it had taken so long for her to get to the point of action.

She created the Forbidden Fountain as the ultimate sanction with the purpose to redeem the darkest souls with the Waters of Oblivion. They would forget their evil deeds and live a life free of darkness, after drinking from the purifying waters.

* * *

(Present time)

Blue was guarding Regina's heart in the palace when a gust broke open the doors to the assembly chamber. They weren't pleased to see each other's face again, after the last time when the queen of fairies regretfully granted the rookie another chance.

_- "Have you come to steal, again?"_ The blue fairy asked angrily.  
_- "I have just come for what is mine."_ The green witch answered.  
_- "There is nothing here that belongs to you."_ Blue noted.  
_- "But there is for my Master and you can do nothing to stop me."_ Noir challenged.

They fought against each other with magic, but even if the black fairy didn't possess her wand she was a powerful opponent. Her magic had found a good source of fuel on a special gem she had stolen from the white witch before coming back from OZ.

The wicked fairy managed to paralyze Blue for a moment and took the chance to summon the black wand she could sense was hidden nearby. After recovering her wand, she stole the precious box resting at the round table and escaped through a broken window in the tower before a blast of white light was able to hit her from behind.

_- "It's too late, she got it."_ The blue fairy said to the person that had come in her rescue.  
_- "It never is too late for good."_ The ethereal blonde said with a gentle voice.  
_- "I'm sorry we had to recur to you."_ Blue said to the sorceress.  
_- "She carries something that does not belong in this world. It is my duty to recover it."_ Glinda appeased her.

* * *

(ƒlashback)

In the fairyland of OZ, the side of good won after Glinda defeated the Wicked Witch of the East in a powerful duel. Evanora turned back into an old hag when Glinda hit her with a blast of pure light from her white wand. The hit had been blinding and made the dark sorceress fall through a deep crack in the ground, disappearing in the depths of earth and leaving a mysterious knife behind.

_- "Theodora"_ The Good Witch pronounced the name written on the blade and the Dark One was summoned to her presence before she even got to blink.

With the dagger in her possession, she was able to bring The Dark One to the Forbidden Fountain and make her drink from The Waters of Oblivion; causing the young witch to run errant for years, until she was no longer remembered. Just as the dagger's inscription started slowly to fade away.

Peace was re-established to the sunken reign by The Good Witch, who claimed princess Ozma the rightful ruler of their kingdom. The new fairy queen had a kind heart and ruled the lands of OZ with benevolence, which flourished under the caring hand of their compassionate empress.

The Queen may have looked young but her wisdom was that of centuries lived in the fairy realm. Her experience living as a boy with no wealth had taught her about the hardship of life as a miner and marginal resident. For this knowledge she made sure no one would possess less than the person beside him and the kingdom lived with harmony and equity. Poverty was a thing of the past and social distinctions were inexistent, other than that of her direct royal linage.


	20. Frozen

_- I hope you are still enjoying the story so far.  
- I am doing my best effort to respect as much of the original stories as I can._

* * *

**"FROZEN"**

* * *

(ƒlashback)

In the Land of OZ

The wizard and his fairy were on trial for usurpation of power, and the council decided to give them a different sentence than what the Good Witch had provided to The Dark One the day before. Their punishment for infringing their realm and taking control over the kingdom was to live a fairy life frozen in time, with full consciousness of their actions and the dread of feeling time pass by.

The white sorceress had been too benevolent with Theodora and the council wanted real justice for the fifty years of sorrow they were forced to endure. Glinda insisted it had been Evanora who caused their suffering, but with the old hag gone they needed to focus their rage upon someone else.

The fairy was divested of her wand and remaining pixie dust, leaving her powerless in a specially designed trap. The fake wizard had needed just a simple cell but with a special incantation to keep him from aging any further, as the human was already into his 70's.

The Black Fairy's wand had been tainted by dark magic and the fairy queen from the respective realm had to know it, even if the shame in such offense was the most horrible experience her kind could come to face. Glinda presented the black wand to Fay Queen Ozma, in order to ask for the appropriate measure to take with the black wand.

The dagger was safely kept under constant surveillance in the fortress of The White Witch for two decades, until a skilled shape-shifter took the form of Glinda and tried to steal the cursed weapon from her magical armoire. The trespasser failed to unlock the spell guarding the dagger in safety, activating the incantation on the ancient wardrobe that caused the knife to travel over to another realm.

At the Enchanted Forest 

A royal family heard an explosion in the woods while they were hunting for a sport. The father asked his children to remain quiet, as the loud noise could have brought ogres toward them. He moved slowly through the forest and came across a strange ancient tree that had a big hole in its trunk. The duke slid his hand into the gap, from where he drew out a mysterious knife. He loved the detail on the craftsmanship of the weapon and decided to keep it for his kills.

One night, as he was leaving a crowded tavern, a heavily drunk beggar asked him for a coin but the gentleman refused, pushing him away and causing him to fall to the floor. The duke continued walking his path but when he entered an alley, to make a shortcut home, the filthy man from earlier attacked him in the pitch of dusk.

There was no one who could come in the gentleman's aid, so he drew out the dagger he loved to carry with him and stabbed the beggar deep inside his gut. The injured man started to shine brightly and the terrified royal pulled his knife out, but when he cleaned the metal with his coat he saw how a name had magically etched onto the blade.

_-"Zoso"_ The duke read the inscription.  
_-"Yes, Master."_ The beggar answered.

The dirty beggar had changed into a strange creature with a man's form, but the scales on his skin made him look like a human and crocodile hybrid. The bright explosion had transformed him into The Dark One, forced to obey whoever wielded the dagger.

* * *

(Present time)

The black fairy managed to escape with Regina's heart and the black wand in her grasp but as she was flying on the sky, an enchanted arrow hit her in the back. She fell from the broom helping her travel the skies and landed on the ground after crashing against branches of dead trees. The Queen had injured her with the remaining arrow of her mystical golden arch.

Emma and Hook moved quickly through the forest to get hold of their fainted prey. Snow and Tinker Bell came behind to help them trap the wicked witch inside the magic net that had once contained a cursed beast. They brought The Black Fairy back inside the castle, where Blue and Glinda were waiting for them with serenity and a positive feeling of the first success of many to come.

With the wicked fairy unconscious, the fog started to subdue from the forest and residents quickly came to bring the news to Snow White. The Queen understood their prisoner was the source of the sickening smoke that sucked the life out of everything it touched.

They confined the witch in what used to be The Dark One's jail, a place where not even magic could help her escape, and Blue could recover the black wand and the box containing Regina's dark heart.

_-"We need to save Charming and Regina."_ The Queen spoke.  
_-"They are in Regina's old castle."_ Emma answered  
_-"Then let's get moving."_ The pirate said.

The rescue team moved fast on their steeds to make their way through the black forest and find the Evil Queen's citadel. But when they got to the fortress, all they found was an abandoned building. Regina and David were nowhere to be seen and the crew didn't notice the black cat hidden in the shadows, looking intently at them.

* * *

(ƒlashback)

The trespasser moved fast in the dark hallways of the Forbidden Fortress, while escaping from the Good Witch that was looking for the reckless thief. It took the infringer several shifts of shape to finally send the white sorceress astray.

When the intruder entered what seemed to be an abandoned room, a high voice called for her attention. It was the black fairy, frozen from her feet and up to the neck. An icy trap may have constricted her body but her head was free and she was able to see, breathe and speak.

_- "Please, help me."_ The fairy begged with tears.  
_- "After what you did to my little girl? I don't think so."_ The old hag answered bitterly.

The sound of clacking metal made the old hag turn around and see shadows of feet behind the other side of the door. She put her hand over Noir's mouth, muting her momentarily, and transformed herself into a perfect copy of the imprisoned fairy.

A black mist covered the real fay, turning her invisible to the eyes of knights who had just broken into the prisoners cell in search of the infringer, but the clever old witch had outsmarted them again posing as the girl they held prisoner.

The old hag followed behind the last knight that left the room; she transformed this time into one of the royal soldiers she saw amongst the crew, even joking with his comrades on the way out.


	21. Mombi, Come to Mommy

_- Zoso was the 'Dark One' Rumple killed in "Desperate Souls"  
- Remember the ogre war? Yah. References! It's a challenge to make the timeline fit!_

* * *

**"MOMBI, COME TO MOMMY"**

* * *

(ƒlashback)

At the Land of OZ

Three centuries had passed and the prisoners were still paying for their crime. A fairy life would take no less than a thousand years, if they were at any luck. In the solitude of her cell, the black fay found solace in the companionship of a green-eyed feline that visited her at night.

In a small round window that let a few rays of light shine through; to provide just enough light to keep the fairy alive, a fluffy black cat began to appear every other night and the fairy started speaking to the animal that seemed to be listening.

The lonely girl started to tell her story to the feline and how she had come from The Enchanted Forest, as if the cat could even understand her. It helped her cope with her solitude and kept her mind off the guilt she felt for betraying her own kind.

Little by little, Noir managed to train the feline into bringing random objects her way. The black furry cat was an intelligent pet and after a few months of training, it finally brought what the black fairy needed the most.

_- "Mombi, come to Mommy."_ The fairy called the cat by the name written on a tag.  
_- "Good girl!"_ She praised it.

The black cat had succeeded on bringing Glinda's white wand of magic. With the blinking of her eyes, the cat knew she had to drop the wand by the black fairy's feet.

_- "Just a little closer."_ The black fairy said as she moved her nose up, a motion the kitten soon mimicked pushing the wand farther to the front and making it brush against the cold trap. With the simple touch of the magical device, Noir was freed from the column of ice that had entrapped her body for over three hundred years.

It was painful to move in the beginning, as her muscles and bones were weakened by the lack of motion, but she managed to get control of her body and started looking for her Master's cell. The sound of close steps made her return to her own and summon a fake column of ice, similar to the one that had imprisoned her.

It was Glinda, who had come to check on the prisoners after getting a bad feeling inside her chest. Some years ago, she had seen Emerald City burn a vision were the foreign offenders were escaping from the fortress, unleashing powerful black magic behind them.

As she came closer toward the green skinned fay, she caught sight of the vicious cat. She immediately knew this was the day her visions revealed inside dreams. The cat jumped and scratched at the good witch's face, whose blood covered her eyes making it the perfect opportunity for the wicked fairy to escape.

Noir waved the wand, making the fake trap vanish and bind Glinda instead. The black fairy hovered closer to the white sorceress and a glowing precious gem hanging from the blonde's neck in a silver chain was the souvenir she decided to take with her, unaware of the magical item she had just gotten possession of.

_- "Pretty! I'd like to borrow this too." _The black fairy said, smiling cheekily at the owner.  
_- "Please don't! You have no idea of what you're doing, little girl!"_ The Good Witch yelled.

The fairy ignored her and moved to Oscar's cell to free him, but he wasn't a young lad anymore and as they were escaping, guards were quickly coming close behind them. Noir turned to the Enchanted Forest's particular tiny form and managed to hide inside a small mice hole in the wall, but her master and the cat were captured before her eyes. She decided to wait until the following day to help them escape, as it was too dangerous to do it right then.

The cat was freed from its cage, since it seemed stupid to put an animal on trial for endangering the kingdom. The wizard, however, had a different fate waiting ahead of him. The council was still bloodthirsty and didn't want to risk the realm again with the visitant from the human world. The sentence given was death.

They left the tricks master alone for a minute to meditate about his sins, but the mysterious cat joined him when everyone went away. It shifted its shape into an old woman he had had seen at the hut where he made a deal with old Evanora to keep princess Ozma alive.

_- "You… How is this possible?"_ The circus magician asked her.  
_- "With real magic, but you wouldn't know about that, **wizard**."_ The witch answered, marking the last word.  
_- "You were Evanora's accomplice! You should be paying, not me!"_ The old man exclaimed.  
_- "But I already paid and the price was steep."_ The old hag said.  
_- "What did I ever do to you, witch?"_ He demanded to know.  
_- "You made me loose both of my daughters."_ She answered.  
_- "Then just kill me with your hands and get over with it."_ The white haired man yelled.  
_- "Oh, I'm over it. I see them now as an investment."_ She told him.  
_- "But you lost… What do you mean?"_ The elder was perplexed with her answer.  
_- "This realm? Yes. But I've learned from your pet about another even better."_ The witch revealed.  
_- "Don't you dare touch her!"_ The old man was scared for her fairy friend.  
_- "Oh, don't worry! I will be her happy ending, as you by her side."_ The witch said laughing proudly as she turned into him and vanished from the cell.

The wicked black fairy was unaware of the destiny awaiting her Master. She was about to look for him in the old cell when the wizard appeared behind her and asked her to be quiet. The fairy transformed them both into little mice to escape the fortress, while guards seemed to be occupied with a fire close to Queen Ozma's castle.

They made it to the pond where they landed the first time in OZ, beneath a huge waterfall that seemed to come from as high as the sky above their heads. The fairy asked her Master for the enchanted mirror and he had no idea what she meant, so he told her the knights who imprisoned them had taken it.

She took a big leaf from a nearby plant, similar to the lotus flower, and picked some of the water from the pond with it. She was using the white wand to enchant it with the looking glass spell when the good witch made her appearance to stop them from escape.

The white sorceress and the black fairy attacked each other with powerful magic, but no matter how strong the wicked fairy had become, the good witch was still above her league, even without wielding her own wand; which Noir quickly lost grasp of. Glinda reclaimed her baton, just in time before the wizard pulled the black fay to his side and jumped with her into the whirlpool opening at the center of the enchanted leaf, disappearing from the land of OZ.


	22. The Emerald of Hope

~•._* **ѕωαη**_**_ღ_****_ίιιѕ _**_*.•~_

**ﾑ ωเςʞє∂ ｲμяη**

* * *

**"THE EMERALD OF HOPE"**

* * *

(Present time)

The rescue party searched on every corner of the castle for any signs that could lead them to Regina and David, but the previous occupants of the citadel had been meticulous about covering their tracks with perfection.

_- "You said she hasn't been a fairy for centuries." _Emma looked at Tinker Bell_.  
- "That is not entirely right. She still has her wings."_ The blue fairy revealed with guilt._  
- "So that's why she is so powerful."_ The blonde asked with confusion.  
_- "No, she is because of the necklace she stole from me."_ The elegant witch in white answered.  
_- "Is that what you've come for?"_ Blue asked her.  
_- "Indeed. Its power does not belong in this world."_ Glinda answered kindly.  
_- "That's why you returned the black wand all those years ago."_ Blue mumbled.

The Blue Fay remembered the day Glinda summoned her and every other fairy queen from all realms with the use of an ancient harp enchanted by the original fairies. It had happened more than three hundred years ago, but the memory was still fresh as such event was historic.

The Good Witch of the South had been entrusted with The Harp of Harmony it by Millennia, the eldest of all fairies, whose age was a mystery even to her own kind. There was only four instruments spread through unknown magical realms, as the myth said. It was a magical instrument only meant to be played as the last call upon cornering dangers.

_"With great power comes a great danger. The Emerald of Hope fuels your deepest desire, to the point where it can control you if you are not ready to make its power submit. It is the same kind of gem your wedding ring is made of, Snow." _The Good Witch revealed to them.

_-"It is ancient magic."_ The blue fairy said with concern.  
_-"You have but a small piece and look how much trouble it has brought you."_ The white witch said, speaking amiably to Snow White.  
_-"It has also brought happiness."_ Snow protested, covering the ring with her other hand.  
-"_We always find one another." _The Queen said.  
_-"That's it! We can use it to find them."_ Emma's brain geared the answer.

They made a circle around Snow White, who was asked to focus in finding her beloved one. The enchantment placed on the ring by Rumplestiltskin had done nothing more than awakening its dormant properties to work in this realm. The tiny gem started to shine with a pulsing light and Snow was able to hear voices echo as if she had been inside a cavern.

They went outside and began to search the land for a cave, letting Belle guide them deeper into the woods now free from the poisonous fog. The cat was quiet and faster than them, and quickly made its way to Snow's castle while the crew was too busy looking for their friends.

It would be dawn soon and the witch was desperate to get hold of the dark heart beating inside a box far away from her reach. She broke into the palace and turned the place upside down, looking for the last ingredient needed to bring the Dark One back and help her conquer The Enchanted Forest at last.

Ariel had stayed in charge of watching over the prisoner, while the others went to rescue the king and their former queen. She came across a black cat as she walked away from Noir's cell; the clumsy mermaid found it weird but ignored the animal and went back to the castle, only to find it burning in flames.

_-"HENRY!"_ The redhead screamed.

Knights had been killed and violent flames were consuming every room, tower and the stables were no exception either. Dwarves were desperately coming and going with water buckets, trying to save the building from burning entirely. Red moved fast being in the wolf form, looking for any signs of life inside the burning castle and coming out with people in her muzzle and on her back.

_- "Mombi! You've come to save mommy."_ The naïve fairy exclaimed with joy.

But the cat didn't run to her side to rub against her leg, instead it revealed its true form. The fairy was paralyzed in shock to see the old hag from centuries ago. The same who had refused to save her from her icy cell in OZ and she knew this time would be no different.

_- "__Where is it?__" _Mombi yelled.

The old hag's boney fingers were buried in Noir's face, as she was ordering the fay to tell her about the heart she needed to get hold of. She menaced with killing her beloved Master if she dared lie, as the helpless girl was oblivious to the fact Oscar had never come with her through the wormhole.

The wicked fairy told her about a place where all fairies gathered when their queen summoned them. It was the only location she could think of as the perfect haven for the Evil Queen's heart.

Mombi left her to rot in the cell, ignoring her pleading for help, and made her way toward the fairies' haven. She was a master of disguise and it took her no effort turning into The Blue Fairy, easily fooling her subjects and setting hands on the prized box.

At the other side of the forest, Snow's ring lead them to the cave where her beloved husband was held captive. Emma ran to Regina's side and broke into tears when she found what Regina's punishment had been. The light had been sucked out of her eyes, making her become blind. She would never see her son again, as the impostor said.


	23. The Evil Queen is Dead

~•._* **ѕωαη**_**_ღ_****_ίιιѕ _**_*.•~_

**ﾑ ωเςʞє∂ ｲμяη**

* * *

**"THE EVIL QUEEN IS DEAD"**

* * *

Tinker and Belle were freeing both prisoners from their magical chains with Blue's help, whilst Glinda moved over to the pot boiling dangerously with a thick and sticky black liquid bubbling at the surface.

The Good Witch summoned a crystal cut glass containing water from the Forbidden Fountain and she was about to let it drop into the poisonous brew when Mombi made her appearance, throwing the blonde against a big rock with the power of the black wand she found while looking for Regina's heart.

The glass containing the Waters of Oblivion was falling down to the cauldron but the evil witch made it freeze in the air with her magic. She hovered the glass away from her black brew and let it shatter on the floor, laughing at the people staring with fear and shock.

_- "Did you really think it would be so easy?"_ The old hag said mockingly.

Mombi summoned the jewelry box in the air and broke the locking spell on it with the help of her new wand. She smiled as her spare hand drew out Regina's darkened heart and was about to throw it inside her pot when a powerful green ray struck her, causing her to loose balance and fall inside the Dark One's curse.

With the attack the witch lost grip of Regina's heart; which slipped from her hand and crashed violently against the ground, just as the brunette did and the black heart ceased to beat. The impact had been too strong and it seemed like Regina's life had come to an end.

The witch was screaming as her body began to melt with the curse boiling inside her cauldron. Glinda was holding The Emerald of Hope in her hand as she stood up and walked slowly in direction of the dark concoction. A green ray of light was being continuously shot on the way of the bubbling black liquid, stopping Mombi's attempt to escape from a painful death.

The first rays of sunshine filtered through a crack at the top of the cavern and the curse brewing inside the pot ceased to menace with bringing back the Dark One. The Blue Fairy and The Queen were joyful to see their battle finally end, but not all of them were happy with the result of their quest to save the realm.

Charming was holding Snow's face in his hands as he kissed the lips he had missed for months. He was crying with her and rubbing at her huge belly bump when his wife suddenly realized their daughter had just lost her true love.

_- "Noooo… Regina!"_ Snow cried out.  
_- "I don't think we have to worry about the Evil Queen anymore."_ The King said to his worried wife.  
_- "No, it is not like that. Emma..."_ His wife said short words he couldn't make sense of.  
_- "What's happening? Am I missing something?"_ David asked in confusion.  
_- "I'm sorry, Swan_." The pirate said to Emma, squeezing gently at her shoulder.

Emma was kneeling on the floor sobbing broken-heartedly with Regina's inert body in her arms, while Tinker Bell picked the heart up from the ground and tried to listen for the faintest beat but there was no sound she could hear coming from the cold black thing. So the fairy turned to ask Blue for a chance to bring her back to life, but the queen of fairies in this realm said it would be too dangerous as there had been not even one spark of light left inside Regina's heart, to save her from becoming the Evil Queen should she survive the fall.

_- "Can't you at least try?"_ Emma furiously shouted at Blue.  
_- "Maybe I can help with that."_ The white sorceresses answered kindly.

The Waters of Oblivion hadn't been used to stop the curse from being fulfilled, as dawn had made its work coming in time to stop darkness from arising. But they had started to melt on the ground after the witch froze them and made them crash on the rocky floor.

The Good Witch bathed Regina's heart in the remaining water that hadn't yet filtered through the stone, but they couldn't know what kind of effect it might have on the faint object. The water was meant to be drank for it to redeem even the darkest of souls by erasing the user's memory, the price of magic was always high.

The glow that appeared when the mystical water touched the dark heart was brighter than the rising sun. It shone in the purest white, filling momentarily the cavern with an intense light. After it was gone, the once pitch-black heart had turned into clear crystal white, it didn't even look like a human heart anymore.

The blue fairy was hesitant but the irreverent princess said she owed it to her; after all she had done for the realm and Storybrooke back then. But even when the blue fairy tried with her wand twice, there was no shimmer coming from the heart sitting in her hands.

_- "I'm sorry. It refuses to work."_ The blue fairy said with sadness.

Glinda looked for any beating sounds but, even after the heart had transformed, she still couldn't hear a single noise. She decided to use her white wand to fill the heart with its light, but it only beat once and became silent again. Her last attempt was to use the necklace she had come for to this world, but even the Emerald of Hope failed to succeed.

_- "There's no coming back from death."_ Snow repeated Mr. Gold's words from time ago.

The Savior took the diamond heart in her hand and begged it to come back to life, holding it against Regina's motionless chest, but the inanimate object remained the same.

_- "Regina, please… come back to me."_ The blonde whispered.

She sighed deeply as the last tears of hope abandoned her eyes, lazily sliding down her cheeks and dropping onto Regina's inert heart. When glistening droplets touched the crystal surface, a warm glow started to shine weakly inside the translucent organ. It was shimmering in rhythm with the beating sound that started to vibrate from Regina's heart. The brunette slowly opened her eyes, looking deeply into watery green eyes.

_- "Emeralds."_ The brown-eyed beauty weakly intoned.

Emma's pupils widened in surprise. Her own magic had brought Regina back from near death. It was her own hope fueling her deepest desire; recovering her True Love. That was the purest form of magic, the awakening power of true love's product.

_- "Regina!"_ The blonde shouted.

The Savior kissed crimson lips anxiously in fear of waking up from a sweet dream, but the warm flesh trapped between her own reminded her it was very real. Regina had to break their smooch in order to breathe, and with True Love's kiss the side effect from The Waters of Oblivion didn't even have a chance to make effect on the woman trapped inside true love's arms.

_- "Emma"_ The brunette said softly.  
_- "Yes?"_ Emma asked between tears.  
_- "The Evil Queen is dead... Long live Regina."_ The brunette said with a smile, caressing the blonde's cheek with a hand.


	24. The White Sorceress

~•._* __**ѕωαη**_**_ღίιιѕ _**_*.•~_

******ƒเ****η****_α_****ℓє**  
ﾑ **ωเ****ςʞє∂ ｲ****μяη  
**

* * *

**"THE WHITE SORCERESS"**

* * *

(ƒlashback)

A thousand years ago, in the realm of Yggdrasil an elf princess was giving birth to a special girl fathered by a woodsman. Her hair was white, like the snow covering the peak of the mountain, and her eyes mirrored the same bright blue sky that had welcomed her baby girl into this world.

_- "They won't allow her to live."_ The midwife said with fear.  
_- "But she will! I will protect her."_ The new mother said with the baby in her arms.  
_- "We must send her away."_ The midwife said as she looked outside the window.  
_- "The ocarina…"_ The mother whispered.

Soothing music played from The Ocarina of Life, the very first instrument to be enchanted by the original fairy goddesses a long time ago. Millennia appeared soon after the music faded away.

_- "Please, take her with you."_ The mother asked between tears.  
_- "What have you done?"_ Millennia asked worriedly, looking at the baby with knowledge.  
_- "Please give my baby her best chance."_ The elf princess begged.

* * *

(Present time)

The Savior kissed crimson lips anxiously in fear of waking up from a sweet dream, but the warm flesh trapped between her own reminded her it was very real. Regina had to break their smooch in order to breathe, and with True Love's kiss the side effect from The Waters of Oblivion didn't even have a chance to make effect on the brunette.

_- "Emma"_ The brunette said softly.  
_- "Yes?"_ Emma asked between tears.  
_- "The Evil Queen is dead... Long live Regina."_ The brunette said with a smile, caressing the blonde's cheek with a hand.  
_- "Not quite as simple, I'm afraid."_ The White Sorceress interrupted them.

Everyone but Blue looked at Glinda with curious eyes, trying to figure out what they had missed.

_- "The land of OZ has the Good Witch of the South."_ The Blue Fairy commented.  
_- "And the Enchanted Forest now has one, you."_ Glinda said to Regina.  
_- "With great power comes a great responsibility."_ Regina mumbled, feeling nervous.  
_- "And great danger."_ Snow White added with a burdened tone.  
_- "The price of magic."_ The Savior muttered.

The King, David, broke them out of their trance and said it was time to go back home and worry about the future later. It was moment to celebrate their success, ignorant of the tragedy that had taken place at their palace.

_- "I won't be able to join you in your celebration."_ The Good Witch told them.  
_- "Why?"_ Snow White asked sadly.  
_- "Because I've recovered what I came for. My presence is no longer needed or supported."_ Glinda answered.  
_- "There are rules us fairies must abide to."_ The Blue fae said apologetically.

Blue and Glinda embraced for a last time and the white sorceress disappeared after opening a portal with the Emerald of Hope and her wand's magic combined. A bright white explosion blinded them for a moment before the ethereal image of the golden blonde was swallowed by it, taking her back to the fairyland of OZ.

* * *

(ƒlashback)

Millennia used to live in the land of OZ, when she was a vital part of the council's body as she was the eldest resident inhabiting the realm. The lavender haired fairy had a youthful look, even if her millenary age could tell a different story. Her golden eyes had witnessed different linages of royal blood come and go, but she had only found real friendship in Ozma's mother. That was a long time ago, when King Pastoria's wife used to live.

The ageless fairy appeared one day with a newborn in her arms, but the queen didn't confront her and nor did the king. They could sense this baby girl had a special light shining inside her little heart and so allowed the fae to raise her as her own.

Glinda was the name the elf princess had asked Millennia to call her. A newborn whose fate would have been fatal, if she had stayed with her birth mother. The little girl started to grow, her hair slowly turned from white to golden blonde. Her eyes were that of the richest blue sky and they always reflected her gentle heart. Her lips were rosy like the button of a rose, and they always had kind words for those who sought comfort.

The elder fae raised her with love and care, teaching the young woman to care for every life form. She taught her the secrets of nature and how to use magic for the right cause with responsibility, as there was always a price to pay and she would grow wise to know when to recur for its help, and when to avoid it. With Millennia as her guide, Glinda became the most powerful sorceress in the realm of OZ.

* * *

(Present time)

The way back home was a little unsettling for Regina as she could sense there was something wrong, but she didn't know what was making her feel that way. She thought perhaps it was the new magic flowing in her veins, or rather her old magic transmuting inside her new heart.

_- "What's wrong?"_ Emma finally asked.  
_- "I just have this odd feeling in my chest."_ Regina answered.  
_- "That's your new heart, I bet."_ The blonde told her.  
_- "Maybe you're right... I just need to see Henry."_ The brunette said.

The brunette remembered what the shape-shifter had told her when she punished her for hiding her heart away. The idea of never seeing Henry again was painfully buried in her head, she had been blinded by the witch back then but even if with Mombi's death the spell had broken, she still feared the words could turn real.

As they got closer to their kingdom the smell of smoke became stronger. They could see the glowing fire from a high hill in the forest. They moved as quickly as they could make their horses speed to get back to their castle.

When they finally arrived they couldn't believe what their eyes were seeing. Angry flames were consuming the entire building and a lot of their faithful servants were piled up in a bloody mound of death. Ariel came running to them and told them about a cat she had seen before coming up from the black fairie's cell, only to find the castle burning in flames.

_- "Where is Henry?"_ Regina yelled, shaking the redhead violently.  
_- "I don't know!"_ The scared mermaid replied crying.  
_- "Haven't you looked for him?"_ Emma asked her.  
_- "I did but he's not around here."_ Ariel answered angrily.  
_- "I will make you look for him in the flames, stupid fish!"_ Regina menaced.  
_- "Already eager to taint your new heart, Regina?"_ The blue fairy yelled at the brunette.

Regina apologized to Ariel and took a deep breath, she then moved to face the flames devouring the palace she had once occupied as her own. Her eyes glowed in a silver light and with the subtle movement of her hands a big shimmering cloud of white sparkling dust engulfed the castle, killing the flames.

Everyone was astonished with Regina's huge power, even the blue fairy who had tried unsuccessfully to make the flames submit while the brunette was intimidating the redhead.

Emma quickly made her way into the building in search of her son, she was screaming his name but only the voice of Granny was heard. The old lady was trapped under a heavy beam that had fallen from the roof. She had some dangerous burns in her body but was still alive. The Savior rescued the old woman and the blue fairy quickly healed her wounds.

_- "Have you seen Henry?" Emma_ asked Granny with anxiety.  
_- "He was with the Mad Hatter's daughter in the garden when that evil witch came."_ The lady answered.  
_- "Did you see them go elsewhere?"_ Regina worriedly asked her.  
_- "The girl's father came and took them with him through his enchanted hat."_ Granny remembered.  
_- "So they are safe."_ The blonde sighed with relief.  
_- "Nooo…"_ Regina whimpered; she knew Jefferson held a grudge against her for keeping him away from his daughter during decades.  
_- "What's wrong?"_ Emma asked Regina who was sweating in anxiety.  
_- "Jefferson and I have a difficult past."_ The brunette answered.  
_- "Of course. Why am I not surprised?"_ The blonde muttered.  
_- "Ok, let's find that hat and get Henry back."_ Emma commanded.  
_- "It is not that easy, Emma."_ The now white witch said burdened.  
_- "Why?"_ The Savior asked with an angered tone.  
_- "They need to come back on their own."_ The brunette told her preoccupied.  
_- "Like we did through the well."_ Emma remembered when they escaped from Cora and Hook.  
_- "Even if we have the hat, they could be in a dangerous world far away from our reach." _Regina answered.

The White Sorceress of The Enchanted Forest explained Emma how the hat worked. It opened a wormhole in time and space allowing the traveler to choose his landing point, but without the knowledge of the Mad Hatter's choice it could send them on a one-way trip. They could search for eternity without ever finding the right one.

* * *

(To be continued)

_I will work in a new story to continue after this finale._


	25. The Mad Hatter's Daughter

_**- I changed my mind and decided to continue under the same story.  
**_

_****__...* **S**_**ღ**_ *..._**  
**

* * *

**"THE MAD HATTER'S DAUGHTER"**

* * *

The mad hatter wasn't happy to learn Regina had been given a second chance after returning to their original land. The only thing that appeased his need for revenge was that Henry hadn't come with her. She would have a taste of her own medicine for keeping him away from his only daughter for the twenty-eight years the Evil Queen's curse had lasted.

Living in his old house with Paige brought back many memories and he was thankful to being able to care for his little girl once again. This was a start over to their lives, even if they had reunited before in Storybrooke, after Emma broke the curse. The mansion Regina had procured for him in the land without magic had never felt like home in the way their small shack did.

A year passed slowly by, life here was so different from Storybrooke that Paige couldn't help remembering her old school and friends with sadness. The change didn't feel as good for the young girl as it did for her father and with the deathly fog that had made food become scarce, life was certainly not better in this land. Not until one evening when she noticed a familiar face among a crowd of dwarves while she was walking with her father to Granny's humble bakery.

It was Henry, who had been cheerfully greeted by the dwarves and they were hanging out in front of Gepetto's wood shop with Pinocchio. Red had brought him downtown to distract him from Emma's and Snow's mission to rescue Regina and king "Charming" from their abductors.

Paige run toward Henry when she saw him, giving it no second thought or even bothering to ask his father for permission. She missed seeing her friend from their old school and Jefferson knew well the young boy had been an important buddy for his daughter, much against his dislike for the boy's family.

Red and Granny asked Jefferson to be kind with the young boy. Whatever had happened between him and Regina wasn't something Henry had provoked and the two kids would be paying for a crime neither of them had committed.

_- "They're just kids, you know."_ Granny said, fixing a loaf in Jefferson's basket.  
_- "Yes, but… I… She is my daughter and he is Regina's. So… no."_ The mad hatter muttered.  
_- "But he is also Emma's and you know his grandparents!"_ Red positively added.  
_- "That's not helping…"_ Jefferson gulped as he remembered he had once abducted Mary Margaret to force Emma into fixing his magical hat back in Storybrooke, but the wolf-girl didn't know that.

For twenty-eight years he had only looked from afar at his daughter, who was living with a different family as hers. During that time he was somewhat thankful to see time stand still and Paige remain a child. It gave him hope once the curse was broken they could go back home and grow old together, but growing up meant also bidding farewell one day as true love menaced with separating him from his daughter again.

Jefferson only wanted the best for his only child and he had noticed the way she looked at Henry whenever they ran into each other at the park in Storybrooke, it was in the same way she was looking at him now. He always knew this young boy could be a threat to him but not because he meant any harm, but because his daughter held a special place for the prince in her innocent heart.

_- "Come on, you can't tell Paige who she can be friends with and not."_ Granny said.  
_- "I don't want her near that wretched child."_ Jefferson replied.  
_- "He is just as innocent as she is, you know that."_ The old woman told him.  
_-_ _"But I'm still not done with his b... witch of a mother!"_ The mad hatter muttered.  
_- "Give it a rest, hatter. Revenge never pays well."_ Granny said with wisdom.

The sweet lass came walking into the bakery where Jefferson had been choosing tonight's supper for them.

_- "Papa, can I see the palace's garden with Henry?"_ Paige asked innocently.  
_- "You know I don't like you near that castle, honey."_ His father answered.

Paige's eyes turned down to look at the floor, she was sad she couldn't spend some time with her old friend from school and Jefferson felt a knot form in his throat.

He had promised himself he would never deny a thing to his daughter, not after that experience when he couldn't afford a stuffed bunny for his little girl. Saying no to Paige caused a big burden to him, so he looked back at Granny remembering their recent talk and took a deep breath.

_- "Okay. But I will come with you."_ The mad hatter said.

They followed after Red steps making a big crowd conformed by Granny, the seven dwarves and them. Pinocchio had to stay with his own papa as they had a lot of work to do finishing the marvelous crate for the soon to come royal baby. They were painting the last details on the special furniture meant to accommodate Snow White and David's second child.

When they made it to the castle, Granny went to the kitchen and asked the maids to allow her to make use of the premises. She wanted to cook something special for the children that could taste resembled to the pizza they had in her dinner back in Storybrooke.

Red left her grandmother alone to work more comfortably in the kitchen and made her way over to the cell keeping the black fairy prisoner. She found Ariel sitting on a chair by the entrance and was dozing off after spending hours on guard.

_- "Want me to cover for you?"_ Red asked her.  
_- "Huh? No! I was just resting my eyes a little."_ The redhead said blushing.  
_- "Are you sure? You seem tired…"_ The brunette insisted.  
_- "I'm okay! I've got this."_ Ariel assured her.  
_- "If you need anything just whistle."_ Red told her and winked before leaving.  
_- "But I don't know how to do that."_ The redhead mumbled.

Red walked out and thanked the guards patrolling the perimeter of the special cave that once contained Rumplestiltskin in its cell. It was close to the castle and she decided to go back and help Granny set the table.

The dwarves were having a good time in the kitchen chatting and remembering old times spent in another land far from them now. While Henry and Paige hang out in the nursery growing plants that would feed them soon and put an end to starvation in their kingdom.

Jefferson was quiet all along and he kept a sane distance from the teenagers to let them breathe and relax a little. The young couple quickly forgot he was even there and started chatting like if time had never come in between them. Henry was telling Paige about the school he had been enrolled at in New York and how he had made it into a youth baseball team.

Paige kept smiling in a way her father had only seen her do when she was with Henry in their lunch break at school. The mad hatter felt a little jealous and sad but he understood the course of life would continue with or without him and his little girl would eventually turn into a woman and meet a humble man to be her partner in life. He just hoped this boy wasn't the one.

He kept telling himself they were just fourteen years old, too young for true love, but love is timeless and while it might be too early for marriage now, it didn't mean they wouldn't wait for the future. True Love in The Enchanted Forest was different than what it was like in the land without magic. Jefferson's biggest concern was for Paige to be left broken hearted.

_- "It's too soon to think about that!"_ Jefferson yelled at himself.  
_- "Did you say something, papa?" _Paige turned around and asked worriedly.  
_- "Me? No. I said nothing."_ The mad hatter replied, picking at a small lettuce.  
_- "You haven't seen the garden! My grandma has beautiful roses there."_ Henry pointed.

The young prince guided them to Snow White's private garden where beautiful white roses blossomed all around the place. There was a special magic in there, Jefferson could sense it, that kept them flourishing no matter the weather and season.

Night had fallen quickly upon them and with the chill of the wind a dark feeling started to make Jefferson worry.

_- "Time to go, Paige."_ The hatter said to his daughter.  
_- "You're not staying for supper?"_ Henry asked him.  
_- "Please, papa! Granny said she would make pizza."_ The poor girl begged.

As they were trying to convince Jefferson to stay for supper, a blast threw them to the ground. The sound of shattering glass was deafening and furious flames began to lick outside the castle's windows.

_- "No, no, no… This is bad!"_ The hatter yelled in shock.  
_- "What's happening?"_ Henry asked.  
_- "I'm not going to find out."_ Jefferson answered.  
_- "Papa!"_ The blonde screamed in fear.

The sight of a witch flying outside of one of the towers was what made Jefferson throw his magical hat to the ground and make it spin briskly with the magic surrounding the rose garden. He had recently started to wear the new hat all the time after managing to make a smaller version of his old one work once.

_- "Jump inside, we have no time!"_ Jefferson yelled at Paige.  
_- "Where are we going?"_ The girl asked with fear.  
_- "Anywhere is better than here. Now GO!"_ The hatter pushed her inside.  
_- "What are you doing? Are you mad?"_ Henry yelled at Jefferson, tugging on his sleeve.  
_- "I won't loose my daughter again. Stay if you want to die."_ The mad hatter answered before jumping into the wormhole.

Henry looked back to the castle and then noticed the witch hovering closer to him; she was smiling as a ball of fire formed in her hand and she shot it toward him. He quickly jumped into the portal before the blast burned him but it caught the enchanted hat on fire, closing the traveling tunnel and turning their "passport" back home into mere ashes.

_- "What is this place?"_ Henry asked bewildered.  
_- "It is not Wonderland. I can tell you that." _Jefferson answered feeling relief.  
_- "Look over there!"_ Paige yelled pointing to a door fixed to a nearby tree.

The small group moved through the lush tall grass and Jefferson asked the teens to stay behind him. Paige and Henry hid inside a big bush while the mad hatter stepped up a rock and knocked on the peculiar door on the tree.


	26. A Hazy Path

**"A HAZY PATH"**

* * *

The full moon was bright above them illuminating the woods with a magical light. The Mad Hatter had knocked on the mysterious door but no one came to answer for his call, so he gathered some courage and pushed the Celtic inscripted wood forward. To his luck, the old door was unlocked and moved to give him entrance and what he found inside were stairs that went down in a spiral leading into the gloomy underground.

Jefferson beckoned the two teens to come from their hiding spot and follow him downstairs. The place was tight but they could move stealthily through the twisted stairs, descending slowly and carefully not to bring unwanted attention toward them. Even though the hollow tree seemed to be empty, they felt they were being watched all along.

They continued to advance on their path, light had been dim but enough to prevent them from tripping on their step. It felt like several minutes had passed before their feet touched dirt. They turned their gaze to the front as they had only been paying attention to the stone steps, afraid to fall and hurt themselves, and what they saw was an image beyond their imagination.

Tiny shimmering lights were spread all through the horizon, if they could call it that. They subtly lit the underground shelter in a mystical and spectral way Henry had only seen in fantasy movies. They walked with more confidence then and came to lean against an over-sized mushroom that glowed in a blue tinted white; similar to everything else that composed the landscape.

Paige had started to yawn as it was past easily midnight and her body needed some rest, just like Henry's eyelids started to drop feeling heavier each time. Jefferson was trying to find a spot where they could get some rest without getting ambushed in their sleep, even when that place didn't really look like somewhere they would be in any danger.

The two teenagers sat on the cool ground and started to doze of, Paige being the one to fall asleep first. Jefferson was still wandering the area with stealth when a strange steam like figure approached slowly. It did not have a well-defined shape, reflecting the ambient light with the blue tint.

_- "Who are you?"_ The cloudy shape asked him.  
_- "Holy, hat! WHAT are you?"_ The hatter asked back.  
_- "I asked first… but I can see you're not from around here."_ The ever-changing fog replied.  
_- "I am a sylph. Could you answer my question now, please?"_ The mythical creature said.  
_- "Huh… Yes. I'm Jefferson from the Enchanted Forest."_ The hatter answered, vowing before the hazy figure in reverence.  
_- "How did you find Yggdrasil?_ You shouldn't be in this realm." The sylph asked.

The mad hatter told the sylph how he had used an enchanted hat to help him travel through realms and he had to use it to escape a dangerous witch who would have killed him and his daughter, had he not taken the risk to jump into the unknown.

_- "The boy that accompanies you. Who is he?"_ The sylph asked.  
_- "Henry? He is the son of an evil queen… and a savior. It's complicated."_ He answered.  
_- "He is a very special boy."_ The cloudy being whispered.  
_- "You must protect him until you return to your world."_ The sylph added.  
_ - "And why would I do that?"_ Jefferson asked annoyed.  
_- "Because his sleeping power is beyond anything explainable."_ The hazy figure answered before vanishing.  
_- "Great! Leave me, it's fine. I'm not lost."_ Jefferson muttered.  
_- "Thank you for NOT helping me at all!"_ The mad hatter yelled angrily.

Jefferson went back to where his daughter and the boy were sleeping, he frowned at the image of Paige resting her head over Henry's shoulder and sighed deeply. He decided to stay up on guard while the teenagers slept, just in case.

The night continued to advance and with time passing Jefferson's eyelids began to fall heavily. He yawned and slapped his cheeks trying to snap out of sleepiness but it wasn't long before he fell victim to tiredness, sleeping profoundly and drifting into dreams.

He had a very strange dream in which the underground shelter suddenly filled with a blinding white light as a female figure hovered closer to his side. He was sitting over the glowing mushroom and stood up to meet eye to eye with the eight foot tall figure looking curiously at him.

_- "You are lost."_ The lavender haired woman said.  
_- "No kidding? Tell me something new."_ The rude hatter said.  
_- "You shall be safe, as long as Henry remains by your side."_ The wise lady told him.  
_ - "Or what?"_ Jefferson asked.  
_- "It's not me who you need to distrust. You must find your way back."_ She answered.  
_- "Please help us. We lost our portal home."_ The hatter's tone was friendlier this time.  
_- "Look for Bellinda. She lives by the Gold River and will help you out, but be careful of them pixies. Don't let them get possession of this…"_ The glowing lady told him as she placed a magical object inside his palm and closed it, just before he woke up.

Jefferson opened his eyes and looked around him for the ethereal presence that had just visited in his dream but there was no one else with them. He remembered he had been given something in his dream and opened his fist to look at a small gem glowing inside his palm. He quickly hid the pearl inside a secret pocket in his jacket and woke Henry and Paige up to pick up on their path.

_- "Let's go, kids."_ The hatter ordered.  
_- "Where?"_ Paige rubbed her eyes while she asked her father.  
_- "The Gold River to find Bellinda."_ He answered.  
_- "Who is that?"_ Henry asked him.  
_- "That's what we're going to find out. So move!"_ Jefferson clapped his hands hurrying them.


End file.
